RockInterrupted
by ice-woman
Summary: This story takes place a year after the dreadful in my opinion series finale of Instant Star. Jude returns from London, a bit lost, and tries to rekindle old friendships and relationships and is startled at what she finds.
1. Running Away All Over Again

Yes, this is yet another Instant Star fan quite outraged, or well, at the very least largely disappointed by the rather abrupt and cold ending of the series, so here is my own little twist on one way the show could have continued going. I hope you like it.

xXx

"Great job, seriously. You really wowed the crowd tonight Jude," Marissa Ingrim, her P.R. advisor informed her.

"Uh, thanks, Marissa," Jude said, smiling a bit too sweetly. "So I'll just see you guys tomorrow?" Without waiting for an answer Jude stepped out of the limo, guitar case in hand, and popped in her security card. The gates to her loft opened and she bounded up the long, narrow stairway, practically feeling her way around in the dark.

She unlocked her front door and flicked on her light switch, setting her guitar next to the door, and pulling the latch shut behind her. She stared around at her new home, the emptiness engulfing her. She had been in England for a little over six months, and still, she had barely unpacked.

The kitchen still looked brand new and the living room only had a couch, which sometimes doubled as a bed, a keyboard, and some recording equipment. Her bed was all that lay in the bedroom area, no curtains or decorations anywhere, just a bare building she pretended to love.

The truth was, Jude had never felt more bizarre in her life. Sadie kept promising to visit, but she had been so busy with the new World Instant Star promotion, that she hadn't had the time yet. She was actually in London for a few weeks, but swore Darius was keeping her too busy, and that she just couldn't make it.

She emailed Jamie frequently, but he too was so busy with his new record label, that he wasn't able to visit, much less afford it just yet. Jude offered to fly him out, but he was too proud, and besides, he didn't want to leave Zepplin behind just yet.

Spied and Karma came out once to promote Spied's new album, and they all went out to dinner and then to a club. Jude loved seeing her old friend again, and even found she was thrilled to see Karma, but it seemed as soon as the visit had started, it had ended.

And Tommy...well, she hadn't quite worked up the nerve to talk to him after the way she more or less humiliated him at her farewell concert. As far as she knew, he hadn't bothered to contact her either, and she really couldn't blame him. In fact, she wasn't sure she should even try to call him, although she had to admit she missed him most of all.

It wasn't as if she didn't meet new people in London. The girl who lived below her, Roxy was an up and coming indie singer who hosted a plethora of parties. She instantly clicked with Jude, but Jude found her bohemian lifestyle a bit too surreal at times. Roxy always was dressing in odd clothing such as saris or long floral skirts and sometimes just walked around in a bathing suit top and jeans. She always wore her hair down with two small braids, like a lost flower child of the 60s or something. Her parties always ended the same way too, with a bunch of indie or wannabe rocker kids huddled around a small table, passing a bong, and elaborating on the meaning of life. It was a different experience for Jude, and she really did respect Roxy, but it all seemed a little pretentious to her. And, Roxy was just a bit too predictable. She could never tell if she was really that mellow and chill or just playing a part as the indie poster child of London. Nevertheless, Jude went there whenever she was bored, but didn't exactly fit in with the crowd.

She had also met Guy Parker, a club promoter she ran into from time to time at different gigs. She wasn't really sure what the deal was with him, or with them, she just knew they occasionally hooked up and hung out. She could call him whenever she was bored and he'd come over in a second, but he didn't quite get her passion for music, which frustrated her. She knew they weren't exclusively dating or anything serious, and she liked the freedom of the relationship. Actually, she wasn't sure she really even liked him. It was just nice to have a friendly face around wherever she went and to know someone in this strange city. It was nice to pretend.

She looked out the window at the rain pouring down, a reoccurring theme in her London lifestyle, and sighed quietly. She didn't want to spend another night alone with her thoughts and her damn guitar just to learn that she wasn't able to write yet again. In fact, she hadn't written a single new song since she moved. She kept switching producers and struggling to find her voice again, but something kept her blocked. Her label didn't seem to mind much. They had remixed a few songs here and there and just sent her out to clubs to get her voice known more internationally.

Jude dug into her jacket for her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. She uttered a few words and clicked it shut, dimming the lights in the room. She stared at the keyboard in the middle of her flat, staring blankly back at her, and she swore if it were alive it would be judging her. She stole a blanket from the couch and covered the instrument, unable to look at it any longer. She could still feel the vibrations in her fingertips from the crowd tonight, the songs she played for years still on her lips...all mostly written about the very same person who produced them.

She shut her memory abruptly and went to the front door, undoing the latch. She disappeared into her bedroom, undressing as she climbed into bed. Ten minutes later she lay in the darkness and heard the familiar sound of the door opening and closing, latch jiggling as it was locked once more. She heard the light creaking of wood as footsteps rounded the corner and then were immediately in front of her. She stared up at the figure, making herself smile on cue as the man before her stripped down to the bare minimal. He kissed her forehead and climbed in bed next to her, his sandy blonde hair colliding with her own. She forced her mind to shut down and for a while became lost in Guy, only knowing what her body was telling her.

After he had fallen asleep she sat awake, the insomnia she had developed closing in around her. She looked closely at the body next to her, his arm glued around her stomach, his head pressed so close to her own, and she no longer felt the comfort she had longed for.

She felt all wrong.

xXx

The next day Jude crept quietly out of her bedroom and crawled into her shower, dressing and packing a duffel bag, all without waking Guy. She called her record label and told them she was going out of town for a few weeks in the hope of breaking through her bad case of writer's block. She scribbled a note for him and left her England cell on the kitchen counter, grabbing her Canadian one before she took off. She grabbed her guitar case and slipped through the door and down the stairs, the day barely beginning, the darkness of night still upon her. She caught a glimpse of the sun rising before she slipped into her car and took off through the iron gates.

She pulled up to the airport half an hour later, and checked to see if there were any empty seats on a flight to Toronto. She found a flight leaving in an hour and purchased a ticket right away. She skimmed through the gift shop, grabbing a magazine that had Karma's picture on it and flipping through to the article.

She scanned the lines or words telling about Karma's new cd just released from G-Major, and her face dropped when she read Karma's quote, "working with my new producer James Wilenburgh is a dream come true. He's taken my music is such a new and positive direction."

Jude wondered what had happened to Tommy working with Karma. Karma hadn't mentioned getting a new producer when she and Spied came by, and she thought that would be kind of a huge deal for Karma. She gossiped about the dumbest of things, and to not bring up something like this was completely out of character. She wondered if Tommy was still even at G-Major. Maybe he had gotten out and moved on to better things. She hated the thought of that, but wasn't quite sure why. He deserved to break away from Darius and pursue other options. It's what he always wanted. It's what she always wanted for him. But somehow, now, the thought of him not sitting in that booth at G-Major made her feel sad, like a piece of her had been stolen. G-Major wasn't even her home anymore, and still, knowing that Tommy might not be there broke her.

She forced herself to shut the magazine and put it back before the clerk forced her to buy it. She saw the signs flashing for her flight number and decided she might as well board early. She reached in her pocket and pulled a small pill Roxy had given her to relax her whenever she felt a panic attack coming on. She popped it in her mouth and headed towards the gateway, boarding pass in tow.

"Knock knock!" Jude sung, tapping briefly on the wooden door before plummeting down the steps. "Surprise!" she announced, jumping into Jamie's basement. She gasped in horror as she saw Jamie and Zepplin break apart from each other on the couch, Zepplin's hair quite messy. "Oh god!" she remarked, turning around. "I'm sorry! I didn't...god, I don't think and..."

Jamie laughed, getting up from the couch as Zep pulled back her hair. "It's fine. We were just uh...taking a break. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not excited to see you! Did Spied know about this?!"

"Whoa, Jamie, slow down!" Jude laughed, hopping down onto the bottom step. "No one knew. I just...I don't know, felt this sudden need to be home for a while. So, I took a little vacation."

"Cool," Zepplin remarked, walking towards the two. "How long are you in town for?"

"Uh...well, that's yet to be determined. I have kind of free reign at my new label. I guess I'm hoping to muster up a little inspiration here or something."

"Ah, writing not going well?" Jamie asked.

"It's uh, well, no, not really," Jude admitted. "I think it's just the shock of the whole other country. I'm thinking that being back here for a while may open me up again."

"Good plan," Zepplin insisted. "Well, uh, we're all finished here for the day, and I have some laundry and stuff to catch up on...so you two can feel free to go catch up or whatever."

Jamie looked from Zepplin to Jude and Jude could sense the torn feelings stirring inside him.

"You know what?" Jude began. "I actually just came by to say hi. I drove by G-Major and saw Sadie's car, so I should really go see her first. But we can do lunch tomorrow? The three of us, of course."

Zepplin beamed and nodded and Jamie smiled appreciatively. "Sure Jude," he said. "Call if you need anything."

"You got it," Jude grinned.

"Hey, Jude!" Jamie called after her grinning. "I'm glad you're back...for a while anyway. It's been a weird year without you."

Jude flashed him a smile of appreciation as she disappeared through the doorway.

xXx

"Thanks," Jude replied to the cab driver as she stepped out of the yellow vehicle and bounded down the alleyway that led to G-Major. She found the backdoor carelessly unlocked, as always, and slipped in, knowing full well Darius would have a fit if he caught her.

"Hey gorgeous, what's shakin'?" she belted in a deep, raspy voice, causing Sadie to jump.

"JUDE!" she remarked, throwing down the envelope in her hand to hug her sister. "What in the world are you doing here?"

Jude shrugged and smiled. "Oh, you know. I needed some coffee and I can't find a decent cup in London."

Sadie rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm just taking a little break to regroup. I'm hoping to dig up a little inspiration for my new record."

"That's great," Sadie nodded. "Uhm, where are you staying?"

Jude looked confused. "Well I had my luggage sent to our house...unless I'm no longer welcome?"

Sadie bit her lip. "Well, it's just...dad sold the house...like three months ago. I thought I told you."

"Our house is gone?"

"Oh please Jude. No one even lived in it. You were gone...I was always here or staying at...well there was just no point."

"But it was our house Sadie! I can't believe you didn't tell me! I would have...wait! Staying at where?"

"Oh, uh, look Jude, I know you're not going to like this but uh..."

"Hey babe," Darius remarked, grabbing Sadie's hip as he walked by. "Have a meeting in five, then we're off to Japan tonight. Still coming?"

"Well, uh, Jude actually just showed up," Sadie said, motioning to Jude.

"Yeah...uh, hi, Darius..." Jude trailed off staring at Sadie incredulously.

"Jude," Darius nodded, barely noting her. "Airport at eight Sadie."

"Right," she nodded, smiling as he walked away.

"Okay Sadie, what the hell is going on?" Jude asked, baffled.

Sadie sighed. "Look, Darius isn't the prick he always seemed like Jude. And well, we kind of started something right after you left...and well, I began staying there more and more, and it just seemed appropriate that I would move in. And so, with the house empty, it just seemed logical to sell."

Jude sat down, grabbing her head. "Okay, Sadie, my mind's on overload right now. This is all so...well, crazy. I mean, you and D?"

"Look, I'm not going to defend it to you Jude. I'm happy okay?"

Jude shrugged. "Fine...I guess. But do you really have to go to Japan tonight? I just got here."

"Well, Jude, you did show up unannounced." Sadie paused, smiling at her and warming slightly. "Look, I'll be back in a few days. And I'm so glad you're here, I really am. And I kept your studio for you, so why don't you crash there? I promise I'll make it up to you. But come on, think of all those times you were leaving me for tours and gigs and such."

"Yeah, yeah," Jude nodded. "Go on, I'll manage without you."

Sadie smiled and hugged Jude again. "Okay, I'll see you soon." She paused and took in the sight of Jude once more. "Jude," she began more softly. "Just...just don't be surprised if you find everything different from when you left. And, don't take it personally if you're not exactly welcomed back by some."

"Some meaning Tommy?" Jude asked, scanning the building for him. "Is he here?"

Sadie sighed. "Look, Jude, just let it go. You made your choice, okay? You can't have it both ways." She kissed her sister on the forehead. "I have to go, but I'll call you the second I'm back."

"Okay," Jude muttered, confused by Sadie's cryptic message. She got up and spotted Karma in the studio, then saw Spied standing in the booth with a man in a business suit.

She knocked on the glass and Spied turned towards her, a grin erupting across his face. He motioned to Karma that he'd be back and rushed out of the studio, encasing Jude in a tight hug.

"Well Jude Harrison, as I live and breathe," he teased with a fake southern accent.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit," Jude said, breaking apart from his hug.

"When do you get here?" he asked.

"Oh, a few hours ago. I'm just making my rounds. I'm taking a little work-related vacation, I suppose you could call it."

"I don't care what you call it, it's great to see you," Spied remarked. "Did you catch Sadie?"

"Yeah, yeah, she just left. I stopped by Jamie's already, and I guess I'm going to head to the studio after this."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, they sold your house."

"Yeah, that little detail," Jude remarked.

"Uh...so listen, I should get back," Spied replied, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

Jude studied him, pursing her lips as she tried to read her old friend. "Spied, what's everyone trying to keep from me?" she asked at once, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"What? Oh! Nothing. There's nothing really major going on around here," he replied, his eyes darting to the floor.

Jude sighed. "So then why's there a new producer working on Karma's new record?" Jude asked, crossing her arms.

Spied cast his head down for a moment then met Jude's gaze. "Look, I don't know the details. Karma's not even sure. I'm guessing Darius may have told Sadie, but after you left, Tommy just kind of lost it again. He eventually stopped showing up, and when Darius threatened to fire him, Tommy came in to get all of his stuff and just left. No goodbyes or anything. He just marched out the door and didn't come back again."

"Oh god," Jude muttered. "I mean, wow. Have you...heard from him?"

Spied shook his head. "I saw him once. He was at a club Karma was playing at about a month ago. He looked stunned to see me and before I could get over to him, he jetted. So, he's still in town, if that's what you're after. If you want to find him, you know his favorite bar. I see his car there a lot. As for what he's doing now...I really don't have a clue. We tried to get him to take a job at NBR, but he just keeps blowing us off." Spied paused, not wanting to hurt his friend. "He's...he's different Jude. He's not the same Tommy you once knew."

Jude nodded and stood up. "Well, thanks. You should get back. Um, come by the studio at any time. I've got my cell on me, so just give me a call."

"Yeah," Spied agreed. "If you get too lonely, just come over to our loft. Karma's on this cooking binge, so there's always food, and we could definitely use the company."

"Thanks Spied," Jude smiled. "I'll see ya."

"Yeah," he agreed, turning back to the studio.

Jude took one last look at the walls of G-Major, the memories of her first encounters there flooding her mind. She looked back at Karma, and some new girl recording a track in a different studio and decided that she wouldn't be back. G-Major wasn't hers anymore.

xXx

"Okay! I lied!" Jude yelled, running back down the stairs of NBR. "Tomorrow's too far away. I need my Jamie fix now!"

Jamie shut his laptop as Jude entered the studio. "Your Jamie fix? You haven't had a Jamie fix in over a year."

"I know," Jude began, thinking quickly, "that's why I'm in dire need."

"Uh huh," Jamie began, knowingly. "And what pray tell are we to do?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Jude began. "I was thinking, we're nineteen now, so why don't we go to a bar? I mean, it might be fun."

"A bar?" Jamie questioned.

"Yeah, you know, we didn't get to celebrate our birthdays and we can catch up and rehash memories and such. It'll be fun!"

"Uh huh," Jamie nodded. "How about we go to Desperados? I mean it's classy."

"Perfect!" Jude exclaimed.

"Oh course, as you well know, a certain squinty eyed heartthrob may be there..." Jamie began.

"Oh, uh, well...you know, that's fine..."

"Jude," Jamie warned. "I'm not going to be your alibi for why you're out drinking when Tommy asks you what the hell you're doing there."

Jude sighed. "I need to see him Jaim, and I'm not sure how to go about it. So I figure the best introduction is to casually run into each other and see how it goes."

Jamie shook his head. "Look Jude, I don't know how you should try to talk to Tommy again, but be ready to accept it if he doesn't want to talk to you. You really broke the guy."

Jude sighed, not ready to come face to face with her choice to leave Tommy behind just a year ago. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She was just scared and confused and wasn't sure what she wanted. She thought he understood that. She thought he knew her.

"Jamie, I need to try," she said. "I can't change what happened in the past, but I need to try to set things right. I need to see him again."

Jamie leaned down, inches away from Jude's face. "Jude, I'll drive you there. But, I'm not going in with you. The only person Quincy probably wants to see less than you is me."

"That doesn't make any sense Jaim, you two may not be bffs, but Tommy doesn't hate you."

"Jude, I'll explain later, but Tommy and I had a pretty brutal fight."

"What? But Spied said you wanted him to work for NBR, so that really doesn't make much sense," Jude remarked.

"I did," Jamie said. "That's how the whole thing started. Look, I really don't want to get into it Jude, okay? It was just a dumb argument and it's better left alone. Now do you want a ride or not?"

"Fine," Jude agreed, taking his hand. "A ride would be great."

Jamie took her duffel bag and tossed it into his car as Jude slid inside. She tightened her seatbelt and gazed out the window, taking in the sight of the house next to him, that once belonged to her family. She saw a little girl with blonde hair running through a sprinkler, her blonde curls soaked. Her sister, a lanky brunette had an ipod in her hand, playing air guitar with the other, and Jude couldn't help but laugh. "That house is good luck kid," she whispered. "Maybe one day, you'll be a rockstar, too."

She smiled as Jamie got in and turned towards him. "The new neighbors seem nice."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, pulling out of the driveway. "They are. The one girl Kayla, well, you'd just love her. She thinks she's going to be the next Jude Harrison."

"Oh she does not," Jude insisted.

"Please," Jamie began. "She found this star ring like you have and she wears it on a necklace because her fingers are too small. She's quite determined."

"How flattering," Jude smiled, instantly folding her hands in her lap so Jamie wouldn't notice that her star ring was no longer on her hand. "So how's the biz?" she asked, eager to hear of her friend's success.

"Ah, it's awesome. We're thinking of renting a better studio soon. We just signed this young indie singer, Lara. She's amazing, you'll love her. You should stop by and check her out. And well, Spied's record took off and put our company on the charts. Karma is considering switching over after her third record with G-Major, but she's undecided. We also have this cool punk band called Disaster who are pretty good. Kwest is working on making their music more relatable."

"Wait, wait, Kwest?" Jude asked.

"Oh yeah. He quit G-Major as I'm sure Sadie told you, and we snatched him up right away. I was a little annoyed over the whole Blu situation still, but we made amends, and it's great having a real producer, because honestly, I'd rather be running this thing than producing. He's been great."

"Sadie never told me any of that," Jude said, slightly annoyed. "What's with her anyway? I mean...Darius?"

"Yeah..." Jamie began. "She's certainly under his spell. I don't really see how though. We're all kind of hoping she'll snap out of it soon. Maybe with you back, she'll see the light. They're living together and everything though. It's so..."

"Creepy?" Jude offered, laughing.

"Yeah, definitely creepy," Jamie agreed.

"So, how's Zep?" Jude asked. "You two seem rather cozy."

"Yeah," Jamie smiled. "She's great. She a bit naive, but great."

"That's good," Jude nodded. "I like her. She's got this unique quality about her, you know? It's refreshing or something..."

Jude trailed off as she spotted the bar up ahead. She had almost forgot why she was in the car with Jamie, and had begun to just enjoy their conversation, like old times. Now she realized she would have to leave him and face her demons alone.

"Jamie..." she started.

He sighed. "Okay, call me crazy, but I'm a sucker for Jude Harrison. If you want me to go in with you, I will."

Jude bit her lip, debating. The offer was quite tempting, but deep down she knew it wouldn't be fair to either Tommy or Jamie to take Jamie's offer. "Thanks," she said. "But you know, I have to do this alone. I have to face him," she said, spotting his car nearby.

"All right," Jamie said parking. "I'll be right out here."

"No," Jude shook her head, getting out of the car, and grabbing her bag. "Go on home. I can call a cab if I need to. I don't want you to wait."

"You're sure?" Jamie asked, unconvinced. "Jude, I don't mind waiting."

"I know, and thank you for that Jamie, but I'm sure. Go home, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Jamie nodded. "You'll call if you need me though, right?"

"Of course," Jude smiled, waving him off. She waited until she head his car pull out of the lot before making her way towards the door. She felt her pulse quicken and her body grew hot. She felt flushed and dizzy all at the same time and had to work hard at commanding her body to go through the door. Once inside, she wanted desperately to run, but marched forward instead. She looked around for any sign of him and seeing none, set up camp at a table near the bar. She ordered a beer as she waited, looking in every direction for any sign of him.

"Oh come on Katrina!" a male voice yelled. "Just one more?"

"Stop, you know I can't," a female voice insisted. Jude spun around to take in the scene.

"Come on Kitty Kat, I'll sing you a song," he promised, making her smile. "Whaaat would you dooo if I saaang out of tune, would youuu stand up and waaaalk out on meeee?" he sang, swinging his empty mug around.

"My god," Jude whispered, watching as Tommy sang and the bartender gave in, refilling his mug.

"You're lucky you're cute," she flirted.

Tommy grinned, leaning in to kiss her when his eyes locked with Jude. He pushed Katrina away and stared at her in disbelief.

Jude was trying not to shake, trying to figure out what to say, trying to make her mouth say anything, but instead all she could do was stare. It was Tommy who made his way over to her, and she noticed that his eyes seemed more intense than usual.

"Well, well, here's the rockstar," he said, sitting down across from her. "You lost?"

Jude paused, unable to tell if he was just teasing or trying to hurt her. "I suppose you could say that," she admitted, staring up at him. "They said you left G-Major."

Tommy shrugged. "I always hated it there."

"Always?" Jude asked, hopeful.

"Well, not always," Tommy admitted. "Always hated Darius though."

"Yeah...how about him and Sadie, huh? I mean what a weird couple."

Tommy studied her. "I don't know Jude. I mean, weirder things have happened. They're happy."

"Well, maybe, but Darius. He's such a bad guy," Jude remarked.

"Some people thought I was a bad guy..." Tommy began.

"Yeah, but they were wrong," Jude insisted. "You're not a bad guy, you're..."

"Just not good enough?" Tommy asked, his icy blue eyes stinging her.

"No Tommy," Jude began meekly. "You're more than good enough. If anything I'm...I mean, you've always been..."

"Why are you here Jude?" he asked. Jude couldn't seem to formulate an answer, and Tommy slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it, Jude!" he bellowed, getting up and heading for the door.

"Tommy wait!" Jude called, grabbing her bag and slapping some cash down on the table. She hurried after him, adrenaline rushing through her. "Tommy, please wait!" she yelled, stopping him in the parking lot. "Please don't leave it like this."

"Oh, uh, you're asking me not to leave it like this?" Tommy smirked. "Pretty ironic Jude, considering you pretend you want to marry me and leave me in public via your speech to the crowd. You couldn't even face me and now you expect me to cater to you, like I owe you something?"

Jude choked back tears, no longer able to control herself. "Tommy I know. What I did was horrible...and I...I wanted to call you, so many times. I wanted to come back, to apologize, to tell you how stupid I was. But I couldn't, Tommy. I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bring myself to have the conversation we're having right now. I was too scared. I knew how you'd react and you have every right to be mad, but I can't stand the thought of you hating me."

"Well, too bad Jude," Tommy remarked, throwing his arms up. "Too fucking bad. I would have _never_ done this to you and you know that!"

"Tommy, I was scared," Jude insisted. "You have to understand that."

"You should have told me," he remarked.

"I know! I'm not proud of the way I handled it. If I could go back and change that, I would, but I can't Tommy."

Tommy shook his head. "Then answer me this Jude. Why'd you do it? I mean, why choose London over me? Why not let me come with you? Why did you have to do it this way?"

Jude inhaled deeply, tears streaming down her face. "Because," she said at last. "I was afraid that if you came with me, I wouldn't be fully committed to this new label. I was afraid I'd be too wrapped up in you. And there's nothing wrong with that, but I just...I didn't want to regret it years later and then resent you for what I didn't accomplish. I was afraid I would ruin everything by staying with you...at least, at that time. I thought it would be best to work on this alone and you have to believe that I didn't want to hurt you. I didn't even want you out of my life. I just screwed it all up, and I didn't know how to repair it, Tommy. I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

Tommy stood silently for a moment. "Don't cry," he said, watching Jude. "I didn't want to make you cry."

"Oh, I knew it would be impossible not to," she said, wiping her face.

"I don't know Jude," he began. "I want to forgive you and get past this, but I don't know. It's too fresh. I just...I didn't expect to see you back here so soon."

Jude nodded. "Do you know I haven't written a single song since I got there?" she offered.

Tommy looked down. "You should try harder. Your music's too important."

"I don't...I don't think I can do it...without you," she admitted.

Tommy shook his head. "Yes you can. You've done it before."

"It's...different this time," she replied.

Tommy sighed. "What...I mean what were you hoping for from me Jude?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she said, frowning slightly. "I guess, I was just hoping, we could talk?"

"About what?" he asked quickly.

"I guess, I guess about us?" she said, letting her words hang out there.

"Jude...there is no us," Tommy said harshly.

Jude crossed her arms and shuffled her foot. "Tommy, I don't think there's ever going to be a time where there's no us," she said.

"Jude, I don't know if I can get past this," Tommy repeated. "And you just have to deal with that."

She nodded solemnly, afraid that anything else she might say would ruin any chance of changing his mind.

"I'm gonna go," he said, getting into his car.

Jude nodded and walked away, sitting down on the curb, willing herself not to cry. She pulled out her cell phone and called the cab company, now just wanting nothing more than to be home.

She ended her call as Tommy pulled up alongside of her. "Get in," he insisted.

"Tommy..."

"Jude, it's a ride, and you need one, so get in," he said, now staring away from her.

She climbed up and grabbed her bag, hopping into Tommy's car. "It smells the same," she said, taking in the aroma.

"It has a smell?" Tommy asked, confused. "There's not even an air freshener."

"I know," she smiled. "And of course, you'd never notice the smell."

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because," she said calmly. "It smells like you."

Tommy closed his mouth, not willing to answer her.

"Sorry," she said quietly, looking away. "By the way, I'm going to my studio. Dad apparently sold the house."

"Yeah, I heard that," he said, turning onto her street. "Do you even have a bed there?"

Jude shrugged. "I have a couch. That's good enough."

"You should get a bed," he insisted.

"Yeah, I guess," she remarked. "Maybe I will."

Tommy parked outside of her building and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked, surprised.

"Making sure you know what you're getting yourself into," Tommy said, getting out of the car. He entered the building looking for her door, Jude right behind him.

"Tommy what do you mean?" she asked, baffled.

"I mean, is the electric even on? Does the air work? Are you sure you have furniture there? Where are you going to shower? God, I forgot about that. You need a place to shower."

"I uh...okay, I hadn't really thought about that, but maybe Jamie..."

Tommy stopped before they reached her studio and turned around.

"Where are you going now?" Jude asked.

"To my car."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to drive it?"

"Well, wait, I have to get my stuff," Jude said, not sure if she said something wrong to offend him.

"No you don't," he cut her off.

"What?" Jude asked. "You're not making any sense."

Tommy sighed. "Jude, I'm not thrilled about this, but you need a place to stay. I happen to have a place to stay. So, you're going to stay in my room, and I'm going to take the couch, and we'll figure the rest out."

"Wait, no, I don't want you to stay on the couch," Jude began. "I'll take it, I..."

"Jude, I'm staying on the couch," Tommy finalized. "Now get in."

Jude took a deep breath, staring at his silhouette as he waited impatiently for her to make up her mind.

"Okay," Jude said at last. "Okay."

xXx

More coming soon! r/r please!


	2. Pray it's just karma

Jude stretched out catlike across the bed, yawning fiercely, not really keen on fully waking up. She glanced around the room, disoriented for a moment, wondering where on earth she was. She nearly laughed when she saw the hair gel on the end table next to her, and rapidly recalled everything from the past night. She was at Tommy's apartment, lying in his bed, covered in his tee shirt and sweats. She couldn't believe she forgot to pack something to sleep in. Although, she had to admit, she loved the feel of Tommy's clothes on her, that familiar smell wafting through her nose.

She swung her legs off of the bed and nervously pushed open the bedroom door, peeking out into the hallway. She tiptoed through the living room, then relaxed when she saw the couch was empty. She could faintly hear the sound of water falling, and she assumed Tommy must be in the shower.

She peered around the kitchen, checking every cabinet until she found a small can of coffee and a box of filters. She quickly filled the filter and set it inside the coffee pot, poured some water inside, and turned it on. When she had spun around she saw the bathroom door open and Tommy walk out, towel around his waist. Jude lowered her glare, a bit embarrassed, as Tommy took notice of her.

"Oh, uh, you're up," he said, leaning towards the bedroom door. "I uh, I thought you were still sleeping."

"Just woke up," Jude shrugged, as he disappeared into the bedroom. She turned back to her coffee and filled two mugs with the warm liquid. She added a small amount of cream and sugar to Tommy's cup and left her own black. "Made you coffee," she remarked, when he walked out, this time fully clothed.

"Thanks," he said, taking his cup. He smirked. "I don't think that thing's been used in years," he said, motioning to the coffee maker.

Jude smiled. "I figured as much."

"So, uh, what's on the agenda for today?" Tommy asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Um, well, I promised Jamie I'd take him and Zep to lunch, I'll probably swing by and see Spied for awhile, and then, I don't know, maybe I'll play detective and try to figure out why the great Tommy Q quit producing and try to talk him back to his senses..."

"Jude, not gonna happen," Tommy warned, taking a sip of his coffee.

Jude sighed. "Alright, fine, don't tell me, but there is something you have to explain."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Oh there is?"

"Yeah," Jude started. "Jamie sort of let it slip that there was this big blowout between the two of you, which I find odd, since Spied said he was trying to get you to work for him, so uh, what gives Quincy?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not..."

"Nope. You have to answer one of the two, Quincy," Jude insisted.

Tommy sighed, turning to face Jude. "I quit producing because I just couldn't do it anymore. Okay? Nothing seemed right. Karma's music just didn't seem right to me. It was like, the complete opposite of yours, and I just couldn't do it. And, I wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods. I stopped showing up one day, and it was just easier not to go back. G-Major just isn't my place anymore. End of story."

"So then why not go work for Jamie at NBR? You'd have creative freedom and no Darius trying to ruin good music and..."

"Jude, that's getting into the second question, and you made the rules. I answered one, now drop it," Tommy insisted.

Jude sighed. "You know Quincy, I remember a time not too long ago when you used to tell me everything."

"I guess that's the thing Jude," Tommy started, eyes bearing into her own. "For you it seems like just yesterday, but for me, it seems like another lifetime."

"Oh," Jude said looking down.

Tommy set down his coffee cup and took Jude's hand. She nearly jumped at the contact with him, and stared at him curiously. He was so hot and cold with her anymore that she couldn't read him the way she used to. Nothing he did made sense to her anymore, at least not right away. She felt uneasy around him all the time, wondering whether he'd allow her to just talk to him, or if he'd put up his towering wall and make her feel guilty all over again.

"What..." she began, cut off by the look in his eyes.

"Your ring," he said. "What happened to it?" he asked, fiddling with the finger that used to hold it.

"Oh, um," Jude began, pulling her hand away as if stung. "You know, I just lost it. It's no big deal."

"Oh really?" Tommy asked inquisitively. "Because, you once told me that your mom gave it to you when you were twelve in order to try and show her support for your love of music. You also may have mentioned that you'd belt out Patti Smith songs with that on, and that you magically felt like you were actually a star, but without it, you just felt the same. And..."

"Tommy, I was twelve," Jude said, cutting him off. "And it's just a ring. It doesn't have magical powers and I haven't talked to my mom in years."

"But..."

"Can we just add this to the list of things we don't want to talk to each other about?" she remarked, a bit harshly.

Tommy threw his hands up in surrender. "Fine. Whatever, Jude." He rose to his feet. "Look, I have things to do anyway, so uh, you should find everything you need in the bathroom, towels are in the closet, and lock the door when you leave."

"Tommy..." Jude started, feeling a bit terrible for snapping at him.

"Spare key's in the mailbox, you may as well take it," he said, throwing on his brown leather jacket. "Later," he said, disappearing out the door.

"Jude Harrison, ladies and gentlemen," Jude mumbled as the door slammed shut. "World class idiot."

xXx

"Okay, really, a double shot orange cream frappuccino? That's so manly of you Spied," Jude laughed as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"Now, now, Jude Harrison, we can't all be as hardcore as you with your coffee, black of course, with an extra shot of espresso, just in case you weren't already wired enough, eh?" Spied remarked, sticking a finger in the whipped cream decorating his cup and licking it off. "Besides, mine is like a dessert, whereas yours just screams, 'Ooh, look at me, I'm a boring adult, and I love it. Aren't I mature?'"

"Oh boring adult huh?" Jude smirked, sticking one of her fingers in her whipped cream and wiping it on the bridge of his nose. "Best a boring adult wouldn't do that, huh?"

Spied laughed, wiping the cream off of his nose and wiping it on his jeans. "Nah, I guess not. But I still maintain my opinion that your drink is boring."

"Hey, just because I'm not a wimp and can handle my coffee without all the girly decorations, doesn't make me boring," Jude insisted.

"You know, when you make fun of things by calling them girly, you're really just insulting your own gender. Anti-feminist. You're demeaning millions of women out there who are fighting every day to regain their respect and power in the eyes of men."

"Shut up," Jude giggled, punching him playfully in the arm. "Are we still stopping by Jamie's?"

"Yeah," Spied nodded. "Karma's there checking out the digs. She still can't decide if she wants to stick it out with G-Major or join NBR. She also became pretty tight with their singer Lara. I kind of promised her I'd stop by."

"So you're just using me, Spied, how tactless of you," Jude joked as Spied pretended to be hurt. "Oh stop it. I have to kick Jamie's ass for blowing me off today anyway. He cancelled our lunch because apparently something came up he had to stick around for. You know, I used to have to blow people off all the time, and now that the position is reversed, I must admit, I don't care for it."

"Maybe it's because we all secretly don't like you," Spied teased as they rounded the corner to Jamie's house and walked inside.

"Yeah, whatev..." Jude was cut short as she glimpsed something familiar through the window.

"Earth to Jude?" Spied remarked, knocking on her head as he opened the basement door. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Jude said, shaking it off. "I just could have sworn I saw Tommy's bike outside, but I must have been mistaken, because he and Jamie aren't talking for whatever reason."

"Oh yeah, _that_," Spied muttered, finishing his drink.

"Wait, you know about that?" Jude questioned as they started down the stairs.

"Not my place to tell you," Spied said in a singsong voice that made Jude hit him on the arm.

"Jerk," she insisted, as they entered the studio.

"Oh Inky!" Spied called, grabbing Zepplin around the waist and forcing her into a mock waltz. "Dance with me darling, it's been far too long," he belted in a fake British accent. Zepplin giggled and followed his lead. "Oh, uh, Jamie, uh wow, this is awkward," Spied remarked, pushing Zep aside. "It would have never worked between us darling," he winked at her.

"You just get funnier every day, don't you Spied," Jamie said, spinning around in his chair. "And stop calling her Inky, please?"

"Oh, Jaim, it's fine," Zepplin insisted. "I kind of like it now."

"Uh, Inky?" Jude asked, perplexed.

"Oh, come on my brilliant friend," Spied started. "Zepplin, Led, Lead, Ink, Inky. You used to be so good at these word association games."

Jude smiled, and sipped her coffee. "You know, I think you need to skip the caffeine Spied. It makes you look like a bigger idiot than you really are."

Spied bowed to her then turned to Jamie. "What's the big news guy?" he asked. "Karm sent me an OMG text a few minutes ago and with her that could be good or bad, but most definitely dramatic."

"Uh," Jamie began, glancing slightly at Jude. "Well, Karm came by to see Lara as usual, and then we kind of got a new arrival."

"New artist?" Jude asked. "Alright Jamie."

"No, not exactly," Jamie began, pulling the cord that lifted the curtain that covered the glass window inside the studio. Jude saw Karma standing in front, waving to Spied as soon as he became visible to her, and she saw a strikingly beautiful girl on a stool with a guitar in her hand. She had dark hair about chin length, angled downward, light skin, and pretty green eyes. Jude figured this must be Lara. Jude then noticed the guy in front of her, back towards Jude, brown leather jacket wrapped around him.

"I'm confused," Jude offered, turning to Jamie. "Just this morning he was talking to me about how he couldn't produce anymore. When did this happen?"

Jamie shrugged. "About a half hour ago. He just strolled in without saying a word and sat down. I asked him what he was doing here and he didn't answer. Zep asked him if he had reconsidered and he did one of his famous grunts. He then asked to meet his artist, we introduced him to Lara, then Karma came by, and here you are."

"Huh," Jude nodded, Tommy's back still towards her. "Well, um, that's good. He's good at his job. He should be working."

Jamie shrugged. "I guess."

Karma rushed out of the studio, kissing Spied lightly on the cheek before turning to Jude, Jamie, and Zepplin. "Can you believe it?" she asked. "It's so weird. I mean, I don't know what to make of it. He barely said one word to me...and after walking out in the middle of my third album. I don't know what's with him. I'm not sure whether I'm angry or happy. Lara deserves a good producer, but he was _my _good producer."

"Babe, you have a great producer," Spied argued. "You even said so yourself. Let's not go making this all about you again, okay? Remember what happened last time you did that?"

Karma rolled her eyes, but sat down reluctantly next to Jamie, suppressing her opinions. Jude was shocked by her change in character.

"Hey guys," Lara said, walking out from the studio. She spotted Jude and grinned. "Huge fan," she remarked. "Um, I'm Lara," she said, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jude smiled shaking her hand. "Nice guitar by the way."

"Thanks," Lara grinned, sitting down next to Jude.

Tommy was the last to walk out, showing no reaction when he saw Jude. She figured he must have seen her when she had been distracted by the conversation. She let her eyes slip away from him.

"So, what do you think Quincy?" Zepplin asked, pushing her glasses up. "Does she rock or what?"

"She's great," Tommy said looking at Lara. "She has this unique quality about her. I think it could be just what the public wants to hear."

Jude fought the desire to choke him. She hated to hear Tommy compliment someone else's music...and the way he was looking at her, she could almost swear he had given Lara _her _look.

"Thanks," Lara replied, beaming back at him. "I'm so psyched to work with you. I mean after what you did with Jude, I can't wait to see what you'll do with me."

"Uh, meaning what?" Jude cut in, no longer caring about appearing rude.

Lara looked stunned for a minute than shot Jude a smirk. Jude could swear she saw malice in her eyes. "It was just a compliment," she insisted. "I mean, Tommy helped make your music great...great enough that you got this amazing deal with a company in England. But me, I'd rather stay here. I'd rather stick with this company that believes in me and with a producer I know won't let me down." She crossed her legs. "But that's just me."

Jude felt stung. She wondered if it would be too much to throw the toothpick sized girl out of the window, but luckily Karma rescued her.

"Oh, but honey, you don't know about G-Major. Jude put up with so much crap," Karma insisted. "She was lucky to get away. You've no idea the debauchery that goes on there. It's disgusting."

Jude smiled, actually thrilled for the first time ever that Karma was in the room.

"Yeah," Jude agreed. "Now if only we could save Sadie."

"Good luck," Karma remarked rolling her eyes. "She's under Darius's spell. It's insane."

"I hear ya there," Jude remarked, forcing herself not to look at Lara.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Karma purred, "Jude you haven't even told us about your love life? Any guys? I'm sure there must be gorgeous guys in London...no offense Spiedy."

And there was Karma's bluntness. Jude tried not to look too caught off guard. "Oh, uh, no, not really. That's not why I went there, you know? It was more about the music."

"You so met someone, I can tell," Karma remarked excitedly, "I have like radar with these things."

"No, not really," Jude insisted, wishing she'd drop the topic.

"Oh yeah!" Karma remarked, as if remembering something obvious to everyone. "That's right, I can't believe I forgot! That club we went to together...oh what was that guy's name...it was something really obvious...like ironic almost!"

Jude slouched in place, willing Karma to forget what she was talking about. She shot Spied a warning look, but knew he couldn't control Karma's mouth.

"Guy!" she yelled out suddenly. "That was his name, Guy! Oh, he was so into you. You guys were so cute together too," she remarked. "Whatever happened to him? Are you guys still together?"

Jude cringed and looked at Tommy, not recognizing the look upon his face. "We were never together," she insisted.

"Really?" Karma asked, shocked. "You guys looked pretty cozy."

Jude shrugged. "I don't really remember that night. He's just a nice guy, that's it, end of story. We're not dating or anything."

"But he has the key to your apartment," Karma smirked. "Oh fess up Jude!" she insisted. "I remember him telling me that."

"Okay, I think you've said enough, sweetness," Spied remarked, eyeing Tommy. Karma suddenly realized the impact of what she had just done and opened her mouth in shock, then shut it, embarrassed.

Jude mouthed a thank you to Spied and glanced up at Tommy who remained quiet. "Like I said, it's nothing. If it were something, you guys would know about it. It's just hard to meet people and he's one of the few people there I can trust. That's it."

Karma nodded, eager to try and fix the mess she made. "Yeah, you know, the way you guys interacted kind of reminded me of you and Spied, you know...uh, platonic?"

"Thanks Karma," Jude rolled her eyes, knowing no one was buying it.

"Okay," Lara remarked, standing up. "The tension in here is enough to help me write my new song, so I'm going to take off while I'm still not part of it." She said bye to Jamie and Zepplin and hugged Karma. She turned to Jude and coyly replied, "It was great meeting you," and then turned to Tommy and hugged him. "I can't wait to get started," she smiled, kissing his cheek and then turning to leave the studio.

"Well," Jude remarked, sitting down on the bottom step as Lara shut the door behind her. "She's certainly very touchy."

"I don't know," Tommy began. "She's real down to earth. She definitely has the spirit of a _real _artist."

Jude shot him a look. "As opposed to whom?" she spat.

Tommy shrugged, pretending to look confused. "I don't know," he insisted. "People who aren't real artists? No names really come to mind...probably because they're that forgettable."

"Okay!" Karma remarked. "It's just a tad too psycho in here, even for me." She grabbed Spied and pushed him up the stairs. "Jamie, Zep, I'll see you later. Tommy, I think I'm still mad at you, and Jude, I apologize, please call us tomorrow."

Jude nodded, still kind of angry with her, but said goodbye anyway. Tommy went back into the studio and Jude saw him grab his keys. He walked back out, but couldn't get up the stairs with Jude in the way.

"Why didn't you mention you were coming here?" Jude asked. "I mean, we just talked about you producing and you didn't tell me you were going to come work here."

"Maybe I didn't know it at the time," he remarked, trying to push past her.

Jude gave up and let him through, his shoulder brushing hers roughly. She looked at Jamie and Zepplin who both looked rather frightened. "I swear, I'm not normally this crazy," she apologized to Zepplin.

"Oh, she is," Jamie nodded. "I'd know."

Zepplin smiled. "It's fine. As long as I'm not involved, I love drama. Lara was a bit weird though wasn't she?" she asked turning to Jamie.

"Oh I don't know," Jamie said. "Quincy has that affect on women...even turning sisters on sisters if I do recall correctly."

"Wait, what?" Zepplin asked. "Tommy dated Sadie?"

Jude sighed. "Briefly."

"Oh, wow," Zepplin remarked. "I missed so much."

"Nothing worth remembering, really," Jude insisted, sighing. "I'm gonna go. I should try and fix this considering I have to stay with him while I'm here."

"Oh come on Jude," Jamie began. "Don't act like you're stuck with him. You don't _have_ to stay there. You know that."

Jude looked perplexed. "None of the utilities are on in the studio, and I need to stay somewhere with a shower, and preferably a bed, and..."

"The word hotel comes to mind," Jamie offered. "Or here with us. Or with Spied...all people who offered to help you. The fact is, you love that Tommy offered, so you keep pretending you don't have anywhere else to go."

Jude paused. "Maybe you're right," she admitted. "I just...when he offered, I never even thought of anywhere else. It just seemed like my only option at the time."

Zepplin grinned. "That's fate for you," she offered.

xXx

Jude unlocked Tommy's front door and walked inside, a little surprised to see him sitting on the couch, as if waiting for her.

"Hey," she began quietly. He turned and looked at her, but didn't offer any words. "So, um, I stopped by the studio," she began, handing him a plaque. "It's the Bowie," she said. "And, it's just been sitting there, and I figured, I got to keep it for a while, and I just left it in storage...I think it's your turn for a while. You definitely deserve it more than me."

Tommy took the plaque from her a small smile reluctantly forming. "I told you you could have it, Jude," he insisted.

"No, no, please?" she begged.

"Well, you don't have to twist my arm," he insisted. "But that's not going to fix things Jude...you..."

"Tommy, wait, I know," she began. "I'm a jerk and I'm thoughtless, and I..."

"Should have told me about that other guy? Guy! What a ridiculous name! Guy! I mean really, could he make it any easier for me to make fun of him?"

"Please Tommy," Jude muttered. "Like you haven't seen any girls. I know you have, it's how you are. And I know you won't tell me, because you know that that knowledge would kill me. And that's why I didn't mention him. He's really no one Tommy. I don't have any feelings for him at all. It's just nice to have a friend in the city, that's all."

Tommy looked down for what seemed like eternity and Jude began to think he would never speak. She waited impatiently, her mind buzzing with mixed emotions.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Tommy said. "So if you could just go in the room, that would be great."

Jude was wounded by the pain in his voice. She consented to his wish, heading towards the room, but before she went in, she turned to face him.

"I thought it was my lucky charm," she began slowly. "And when I won the Instant Star competition, I clung to it. I really thought it was lucky. And then...and then I met you, and I knew it had to be lucky. How else could someone so amazing and so passionate music in the same way I was have come into my life? It wasn't just a coincidence, it was luck. And then, you slowly taught me that what I had inside of me wasn't luck. You...you showed me that I was good enough all on my own, and that meant the world to me, Tommy. And every time I looked at that damn ring I thought of you. I thought of you and everything I had left behind when I moved to England, and I just couldn't handle it all. It hurt too much. I couldn't look at it. I couldn't think of you. And so, I packed it up with my other things, and I haven't worn it since."

Tommy studied her face for a moment as if debating whether to comment on her outburst. At last he sighed, running his hands through his hair and leaned forward.

"When Jamie offered me the job, we were sitting downstairs at NBR. I went there a lot to visit Spied, because he helped me through a lot after you left. The day Jamie offered me the position, it was just him and I there. I told him I'd have to think about it, because at the time it was hard enough getting up every day, let alone taking on the position as his record label's sole producer.

"So, we talked about it some more and somehow you came up, and we laughed over when we were both kind of battling for you, and I think we were only laughing because we knew how real the pain of losing you was. I finally accepted the position, and the two of us went out that night to celebrate.

"We went to a bar, and he must have had a bit too many or something, because he couldn't stop talking about you. It was really getting to me and when I called him on it, he got angry and defensive and denied that he was carrying on about you. I reminded him that before you left he told me he wasn't in love with you anymore, and he went all crazy yelling about how I didn't deserve you and treated you like crap and that he was glad you were gone, if only because it meant I wouldn't be with you..."

"Oh Tommy," Jude interrupted, wanting desperately to hug him. "That's not true. None of it's true...you didn't..."

"We got into a huge fight and ended up getting kicked out of the bar. We both went home and the next day I didn't go to NBR for work. The deal was off at that point...I could tell. A week letter he sent a letter over to me asking that I didn't mention any of it to Zepplin. He said he was over you and that he just got lost in the memories or something and that he only wanted to protect you. I don't know. And today was the first time we've spoken since then."

Jude looked down. "I wish you'd have told me."

"I'm telling you now," Tommy remarked.

"It's not true, you know," Jude began. "All that stuff he said about you..."

Tommy nodded, but didn't look quite convinced. "I uh...I didn't mean to uh...insinuate that you weren't a real artist earlier. I was just a little pissed, I guess."

Jude nodded and crossed her arms, walking closer to him. Tommy walked over to her at the same time and within seconds they were inches away from each other.

"I never stopped missing you," Jude whispered, leaning up towards him. "Not for a second."

Tommy opened his mouth to utter something to her, but changed his mind, leaning in closer towards her instead, until their lips collided, Jude grabbing onto him to steady herself.

"No, no!" Tommy remarked, pulling away, the abruptness crushing Jude. She stood unsure and trembling as he turned away from her, shaking his head.

"This can't happen," he insisted, not looking at her. "I can't do this, Jude."

"But Tommy..." she began.

"But what?" he remarked. "In a week or so you're going back to London, and I can't let myself go through this again." Jude looked down, trying to stop herself from crying. "Jude, if you want to be in my life again, you still have a lot to prove..."

"I know," she cut him off. "I know, and I'm trying, Tommy, I am."

"You can only be my friend, Jude," Tommy said plainly. "That's it. And if you can't handle that, then just stop now."

Jude nodded, turning away from him. "I can do that," she insisted reluctantly. "I don't want to, but I can. If that's what you want, I'll do it."

Tommy nodded, still refusing to look at her. "I really have to go to bed," he said again, turning towards the couch.

Forcing herself not to sob, Jude bit her lip and nodded, backing away from him and slipping into the bedroom.

xXx

See, the update didn't take too long, now did it? I apologize if they mentioned anything in the series about the significance behind Jude's ring...I couldn't remember anything be said about it, so I invented my own reasons. More soon, I promise. R/R!


	3. Muse of Mine

All right, so this chapter is going to get more into Jude's music and new album, and since I do not have days to spend thinking of clever and relatable lyrics, I stole some from Ani DiFranco. I think they're fitting, so I apologize if you don't like them, but I had to use someone's songs, and her lyrics are smart like Jude's so hopefully they'll work for you. Enjoy!

xXx

"Okay, so then what happened?" Spied asked, stuffing his mouth with chips. Jude had stopped by Spied's house to talk to him and they ended up in the kitchen, Spied raiding the cabinets like always.

"You're disgusting," Jude commented, then went on. "I don't know. He told me about what happened with Jamie and then I told him that Jamie was just upset and didn't mean anything he said, but it was so sad Spied. Tommy has this complex or something where he just blames everything entirely on himself. He's too hard on himself, and when I left I guess he found a way to convince himself that was his fault to. He just...he thinks he's this bad guy, and he's not. He never thinks he's good enough for anything or anyone."

Spied nodded. "Gotcha. I don't know Jude. Part of me wants you to leave him alone, for both of your sakes, but then again, you got him to come back to work."

"Oh, that wasn't me," Jude insisted.

"Jude, we've been trying for months," Spied explained. "What, do you think he just woke up that morning and said, 'You know what? I think I'll be a producer again?' Hell no, Judey, that was all your doing. Something you said must have struck a cord with him."

"Okay, well, maybe I helped a little."

"See? Still, what are you hoping for from him Jude?" Spied asked seriously. "I mean, you're going back to London soon, aren't you?"

Jude nodded. "Yes. I mean, I think I am. I mean, I have to right?"

"Exactly," Spied remarked. "So why bother trying to start something with Tommy if it's just going to end soon?"

Jude sighed. "I don't know Spied, it's just not that easy. It's like...whenever I'm around him, it's so hard not to want to be with him. I can't picture myself doing anything else."

"Are you saying you don't want to go back to London?"

"I'm saying...I don't know what I want Spied." Jude paused to look up at her friend. "We kissed last night."

"Jude you didn't!" Spied remarked. "Why would you do that?"

"Hey, he started it," Jude remarked. "Honest! And then right afterwards he freaks out saying all this stuff about how that can never happen again, and how we have to just be friends, and that's all I can hope for if I want to be in his life."

"Low blow," Spied whistled.

"Tell me about it," Jude grumbled, reaching for a chip. "Hey, is that who I think it is?"

Spied spun around on his stool. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he commented, seeing Lara and Karma heading out of the living room. "Karm really likes her."

Jude rolled her eyes. "She bugs me. She acts like she's the female version of Conor Oberst from Bright Eyes or something. It's like she does this mock sweet act, but secretly expects everyone to treat her like she's god...like she's knows more than we do."

"Or you think she's after Tommy and that makes you nervous, because the girl just happens to be extremely attractive," Spied taunted.

"She's not that pretty," Jude insisted, wrinkling her nose. "She's kind of plain if you ask me."

"Well, no one's asking you," Spied remarked. "I'm sure that someone will however be asking Tommy."

"Oh, you're no help," Jude remarked, as the two girls came closer. "Get down!" she hissed pulling Spiederman onto the floor with her so that they were blocked by the island in the kitchen.

"Oh no," he whispered shaking his head. "We are _not_ doing this! We're not spying on some singer...and my wife!"

"Relax," Jude hissed. "If they catch us, I'll just tell them we were making out."

"Ew," Spied remarked, scrunching up his face in mock disgust.

Jude grinned and leaned her back against the counter, holding a finger up to her mouth to quiet Spied.

"I feel like I need to do something drastic tog get my name out there, you know?" Lara remarked.

"Tell me about it. I think when I first got signed to G-Major, I more or less called Jude a slut in order to get the press on me," Karma remarked. "I really don't know why I did it. I didn't even hate her or anything...I just wanted the attention. Looking back though, I did some pretty shady things that I wish I didn't do. It never got me the right attention anyway."

"But you were able to meet a great guy through your work," Lara offered.

"Pst, I'm the great guy," Spied whispered to Jude. She shot him a warning look, but cracked a smile anyway.

"Yeah, I am glad I found my Spiedy," Karma grinned.

"So what exactly is the scoop on Tommy?" Lara asked curiously. "I mean, is he single?"

"I don't know..." Karma began cautiously. "I don't think I ever considered Tommy single, from the time I first met him until now."

"What do you mean? Didn't he only briefly date Jude?" Lara asked.

"Well, technically, yes," Karma began. "But it was really obvious that the two had something going on from the second I first met them. I don't even think they were aware of it yet. And now...well, I don't think either of them are over each other. I kind of wish they were though. I mean, Jude's going back to London, and Tommy's going to be here, so it doesn't leave much hope for them."

Lara pondered this. "Well, maybe what Tommy needs is someone new to help him get over Jude."

"Yeah, I don't know if he's ready for that right now," Karma said. "I think he needs more time."

"Well, maybe he's had enough time," Lara offered. "Maybe it's the only way for him to get past Jude."

Karma shrugged, reaching down to scoop up her dog. "Maybe," she muttered. "I don't really know. I try not to get involved anymore." She paused as if realizing something. "Wait, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Lara grinned. "Maybe. Why not? I mean, Tommy fell for one of his artists. Seems plausible that he could fall for another."

"He's not dumb Lar," Karma remarked. "He's going to see right through your little trap. I mean do you even like him?"

Lara shrugged. "He's cute. But more than that...starting something with Tommy would certainly put the press all over me. I'd be known before I even finished my record."

"I'll kill her!" Jude remarked loudly, starting to stand up, but Spied pulled her down and forced her to stay there.

"What the hell?" Lara asked, looking towards the kitchen.

Right on cue, Spied stood up, rubbing his eyes dramatically. "Karm, I think I have narcolepsy or something."

Karma looked confused for a minute, but after Spied winked at her she figured it was best to play along.

"Oh, uh, why were you in the kitchen Spiedy?" she asked.

"I was eating one minute, and next thing I know I'm having a dream about Jude making me perform in a clown costume, and the next thing I know, I wake up screaming, "I'm gonna kill her!" It was so weird."

Lara nodded. "You're a little odd aren't you?" she asked, and Spied grew a little agitated.

"Uh, Lar, it's probably best if you go," Karma remarked. "Spied's obviously not feeling too well, and I have to swing by G-Major anyway, so..."

"That's fine," she said, getting up to leave. She hugged Karma and waved bye to Spied. "I'll see you guys later," she called, walking out the door.

"Spied, what in the world is going on?" Karma asked. "Were you hiding in the kitchen?" She gasped. "Were you _spying _on me? What did you think?! I had another guy in here? Or did you..."

"Hi," Jude said, standing up from her hiding spot. "I think I'm the reason you're so confused."

Karma looked from Spied to Jude. "So you heard everything?"

Jude nodded. "Guilty. I wasn't trying to spy at first...I just...I head Lara and I knew she was after Tommy, and I just needed to hear what she'd say."

Karma sighed. "Well, I wouldn't interfere Jude. Tommy's smart. He'll see right through her plan, that much I know. So just don't go doing anything crazy, okay?"

"Me? Crazy? No!" Jude insisted, shaking her head. "But on a side note Karm, I don't really see what you see in Lara. She's so...slimy."

Karma rolled her eyes. "You're not exactly the best judge of character Jude. I mean you hated me at first. You thought Milo was amazing and he turned out to be a prick. And you..."

"Okay, okay," Jude consented. "I get it. Sometimes I'm wrong...okay a lot of the time I'm wrong about people, but this time, I'm right. And I'm going to make sure that wannabe Joni Mitchell is exposed for the attention whore she really is."

"Jude," Spied began, grabbing her shoulders to steady her. "Calm down. Tommy doesn't need you getting all psychotic about this. Like Karma said, he'll be able to see right through her act. So stop it. You don't want to push him further away, now do you? Your not going to get anywhere by acting all jealous."

"I'm not...jealous," Jude insisted. "I'm just being a friend Spied. That's what he wanted right? And friends look out for friends, right?"

Karma sighed. "We lost her."

"I know what I'm doing," Jude nodded. "And Tommy will thank me for it."

"She just has to keep digging her own grave even deeper, doesn't she?" Karma asked as Jude left.

xXx

It had been over three hours since she overhead Lara's conversation with Karma and Jude was growing restless waiting at the apartment for Tommy to come home. She checked her messages on her phone one more time, hoping she had somehow missed a call or text from Tommy. Instead, however she saw she had a missed call from Jamie.

Not having much else to keep her occupied, she decided to call Jamie back.

"Hey," he answered. "I have kind of a large favor to ask you."

"Shoot," Jude remarked, eager for the distraction.

"Okay, well, NBR is throwing this charity benefit, but Spied and Karma are going to be in LA to promote Karma's new album...so we need someone to headline."

"All right," Jude said. "I don't follow."

"Harrison, London made you dull, I swear," Jamie remarked. "You. You need to play, please?"

"I don't know Jamie...am I even allowed to?" Jude asked. "I mean..."

"Already sorted out, Jude," Jamie replied. "I'm that amazing. I called your label and talked to your boss, and they've agreed to let you play, but you have to come up with two new songs."

Jude sighed. "Jaim, I haven't been able to write anything since I left here."

"Come on Jude...I remember you telling me before you went to London that you started something," Jamie said. "Can you try?"

Jude sighed. "Fine. I'll try. But I may need some help and some studio time."

"Done," Jamie insisted. "Tommy wants to work on these new songs with you, and your label's all for it. They seem eager to have you get some new stuff out there."

"Yeah, I know," Jude remarked. "Should I swing by soon?"

"That'd be perfect," Jamie agreed. "The concert's a week from now, which I know is short notice, but we'll all do whatever it takes to make sure these songs are flawless, I promise."

"Yeah, yeah, be glad I'm not high maintenance," Jude muttered, hanging up. As she shut her phone, Tommy walked inside. "Hey!" she called excitedly. "Jamie mention the concert to you?"

Tommy nodded. "Better get writing," he ordered.

Jude nodded. "I did start something before I left. I think I'll try to finish it and hopefully come up with another. You'll help?" she asked, looking expectantly up at him.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'll help."

"Great," Jude said, grinning. "Oh um, you weren't with Lara today were you?" she asked, anxiety building up again.

"Well she was at G-Major when I..." Tommy began.

Jude exhaled loudly. "Just watch out for her Tommy. I was at Spied's today and overheard her plotting to try to get you to fall for her...and the thing is, she doesn't even care about you Tommy, she just wants the public exposure for her album. And I know you have to work with her, and I know she's probably one of the most gorgeous girls you've ever seen, and well, I just don't want you to get hurt, and..."

"Jude, relax," Tommy interrupted, looking at her as if she were crazy. "So Lara wants to try to start something with me? What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?!" Jude remarked. "Well, the big deal is Tommy, you two work together, so professionally, it's just detrimental to the whole work environment. And, yes I know I sound hypocritical, but seriously Tommy, she's just using you and the fact that you don't seem to care actually makes me wonder..."

"Jude, are you honestly telling me that you're jealous of Lara?" Tommy asked incredulously.

"I am not jealous!" Jude insisted. "God, Spied said the same thing, but it's not true. I'm just trying to look out for you...as a friend," she remarked, the last three words choking her.

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Well contrary to whatever you believe I do have some self control," Tommy remarked. "I don't make a habit out of dating my artists, even when they throw themselves at me."

"Oh," Jude said, feeling slightly ridiculous.

"I mean what did you think Jude?" Tommy asked. "That she'd smile at me and we'd start making out or something? Give me a little credit? What did you think that I just took one look at you and decided you were hot enough for me, so even with you being underage at the time, I might as well go for it?"

"Well, no...I mean, I hope not, I just..."

"Jude, she's seventeen," Tommy remarked. "She's immature and she's conniving, and I'm not stupid. She's a phenomenal singer though and that's all that matters to me. If you weren't so...I don't...I don't even know what it was about you at the time...I still can't put my finger on it, but you were special Jude," Tommy remarked. "That's why I fell for you. I don't exactly plan for it to happen with any other artist. You were the exception, I guess. And, by the way, when Lara attempted to hit on me, I talked to Jamie and we decided Kwest would continue to work with her and I'd help him with the punk band he has who happen to be out of town for a month...which gives me plenty of time to help you with your new stuff."

Jude couldn't help but smile a little. "Come on, tell me I'm a moron Quincy," she remarked. "I deserve it."

Tommy shook his head and laughed. "You're not a moron Harrison. You're just a little crazy at times."

Jude laughed. "Well, all the greats were crazy," Jude said. "Look at Bowie."

Tommy smiled. "Well, I happen to prefer them crazy," he grinned, then stopped, suddenly aware of the weight of the words he had just spoken. "Uh...musicians, I mean."

Jude nodded. "Yeah, I know what you mean," she said, wishing he would tell her the whole truth.

xXx

"How goes the writing Jude?" Jamie asked, stepping into the studio.

"Okay, well I think I finished the one I started," she grinned, grabbing her guitar. "I still need to put a beat to it, but I can play it acoustic for you. And I wrote another one too...I don't know if I even like them yet though."

"Let's here it," he said. "Hey Zep! Come in here! You gotta hear this!" he called.

"Okay, it's really not that great," Jude insisted, blushing. "It's kind of rough." The truth was she secretly loved the songs she had been working on for the past two days, but since no one had heard them yet, she was a little nervous to play them for the first time. Usually Tommy was the first one to hear her writing. The first song was mainly about him and how she had hurt him, and her apologizing and trying to explain where her head had been at during that time. The second was also about him, but was a little more upbeat than the first. She's was rather nervous about exposing all of these feelings that she had left building up inside of her for the past year. It was like letting go of a part of herself.

"Oh come on already!" Zepplin begged, interrupting her thoughts. "You've been here for days, and I'm dying."

Jude grinned. "All right, here goes," she said, looking up just as Tommy came down the stairs. She tried to ignore him and began to play, her voice wavering a little at first as she sang.

"How sick of me  
Must you be  
By now?  
While you're standing just outside  
Of what your pride will allow?  
Always reaching into yourself  
To find a new way to understand me  
When I'm sure that there's no one else  
In the world  
Who could withstand me

The first person in your life  
To ever really matter  
Is saying the last thing  
That you want to hear  
And you are listening hard  
Through the splintering shards  
Of your life as it shatters  
And you're standing firm  
And you're staying close  
And you're seeing clear

I took to the stage  
With my outrage  
In the bad old days  
When you were the make-me-mad guy  
But the songs  
They come out more slowly  
Now that I am the bad guy  
And I say, I'm sorry I'm so crazy  
I am astounded by your patience  
And you say, believe it or not baby  
The joy you bring me  
Still outweighs it

The first person in your life  
To ever really matter  
Is saying the last thing  
That you want to hear  
And you are listening hard  
Through the splintering shards  
Of your life as it shatters  
And you're standing firm  
And you're staying close  
And you're seeing clear

How sick of me  
Must you be  
By now?"

Jude finished, setting down her guitar and she noticed that Tommy had stepped into the studio.

"Amazing!" Zepplin remarked. "I swear I'm so jealous of your talent. If I could carry a tune, I'd..."

"Okay Zep, please don't hurt the nice people by singing," Jamie teased. "It's different," Jamie said nodding to Jude. "It's edgier somehow, but lighter too. It's hard to grasp what's so different about it, but I think I like it."

"It shows growth," Tommy said softly, he and Jude both knowing who the lyrics were about.

"Okay, well here's the next," Jude said, picking up her guitar again. "It's a bit lighter, but I think you'll really dig it."

"You give me that look that's like laughing  
With liquid in your mouth  
Like your choosing between choking  
And spitting it all out  
Like you're trying to fight gravity  
On a planet that insists  
That love is like falling  
And falling is like this

Feels like reckless driving when we're talking  
It's fun while it lasts, and it's faster than walking  
But no one's gonna sympathize when we crash  
They'll say 'You hit what you head for, you get what you ask'  
And we'll say, 'We didn't know, no we didn't even try  
One minute there was road beneath us, the next just sky'

I'm sorry I cannot help you, I cannot keep you safe  
I'm sorry I cannot help myself, so don't look at me that way  
We can't fight gravity on a planet that insists  
That love is like falling and falling is like  
Love is like falling and falling is like  
Love is like falling and falling is like  
this."

Jude set down her guitar nervously and looked up expectantly at them. "Well? Comments?"

"I think we should leave it pretty much acoustic," Tommy said quickly. "I mean it's...it's beautiful Jude, and I think any background stuff will just get in the way of it."

"I completely agree," Zepplin said nodding frantically. "That one's just perfect."

Jude grinned. "Thanks," she smiled.

"Uh, Jude, can I see you out there for a minute?" Jamie asked leading her out of the studio. Jude got up and followed him curiously, leaving the other two behind.

"What's up?" she asked, confused.

"I just...I mean, don't get me wrong...the songs are amazing...you...you brought a whole new level of yourself to the table, and I love it and all but..."

"Well but what Jamie?"

"Well, it's just...they're kind of sad...kind of depressing?"

"So?" Jude remarked. "Some of the best music can be slow Jamie. I mean some ballads are beautiful and Patti Smith even..."

"Jude, Jude, Jude, no listen, just hear me out. I love them and I want you to keep them and perform them. I'm just...I'm just worried that your whole record's going to go this way, and you'll have one of those break-up albums and then you'll just kind of regret it. Plus, I'm worried that maybe you're not in the best frame of mind right now with this whole Tommy situation, and..."

"Jamie, I'm fine," she insisted. "I mean, I've been happier, but now that I'm writing again and getting everything out on paper, I feel so much more alive. I love what I do, Jamie, and I love those songs. And as for Tommy, well...who knows what will happen there. In the meantime I'm not going to waste perfectly good music waiting for things to get better. I'm doing fine, really. So thank you for playing the best friend card and making sure I'm not a second away from slitting my wrists, but really I'm..." she paused, staring at the green light and then saw Zep waving her hands frantically.

"What?" Jamie asked, lost.

Jude sighed. "Jamie I could kill you."

"What?!" he remarked again, this time defensively.

Jude groaned and looked at Tommy who looked a little pleased. "You left the damn microphone on. They can hear everything we're saying."

"Oh shit," Jamie remarked, rushing to turn it off.

Jude shot him a smirk. "I'm done for the day," she said, hopping up the stairs.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Jamie called again. "And hey Jude! If you could...writing one more song for the show couldn't hurt!"

"Die!" she yelled back at him as she shut the door to the basement.

"She wants me to die," Jamie said shrugging as Tommy and Zepplin came out of the studio.

"Well gee, I wonder why?" Zep remarked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

xXx

"I was weak  
And you were strong  
And me and my guitar we strummed along, oh," Jude finished as she heard Tommy enter the studio.

"What was that?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Jamie wanted me to do a cover song, so I'm still deciding. Is Michelle Branch too poppy?"

"Uh, the name of my old band was Boyz Attack," Tommy remarked. "I think you're safe with Michelle Branch. Besides, she's kind of cool...kind of new age."

Jude nodded. It had been a day since he overheard Jamie and her talking, but he kept acting like he hadn't overheard anything important. And Jude, too embarrassed to confess, kept pretending she hadn't said anything worth his time.

"Okay, let's work on part of your first song," he said. "I just need you to sing it again so I can re-record it. Here, I underlined it. Ready?

Jude nodded and on his cue started singing.

"The first person in your life

To ever really matter

Is saying the last thing

That you want to hear," she sung, waiting for Tommy's approval. When he nodded she set down the guitar and looked up at him. "Is Jamie right?" she asked. "Is it too sad?"

Tommy looked down, not wanting to meet her eye. "Is it true?" he asked. "I mean, is it honest? If it's honest and it's coming out of you that way, then it's perfect. But if not, you should redo it, because it'll come back to haunt you."

Jude commanded his gaze and once he looked her in the eye she continued. "It's probably the most honest thing I've ever written," she said nodding.

Tommy looked away. "Okay then, there's your answer. But if you want my opinion, I think it's great. I know I say this every time, but this is going to be your best album yet...well at least, judging from the two or three songs I get the privilege of producing with you."

Jude smiled and fidgeted on her stool. "See, that's just the thing," Jude began. "I was thinking about this for a few days, and I called and talked to my manager and well, they're completely willing to work with me on this one..."

"Work with you on what?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I was thinking, and Jamie already agreed, so I would just need to know that you were on board and okay with the idea." She stopped, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I think I want to move back here," she announced. "I mean, clearly my music's better here...I can actually write. And honestly the idea of going back there just make me...I don't know...sad. It's so lonely out there and I feel completely isolated, so I think it's the best decision for me.

"Now obviously I'm obligated to release one album with my label there," Jude said. "But, they're allowing me to work here and they're allowing me to let whoever I choose produce it, they just want final say in the end, which I'm okay with."

Tommy nodded. "Well, if you're asking me to do the rest of the album, Jude, you already know I will."

Jude nodded and grinned, feeling slightly anxious. "Yes, I know that Tommy, and I'm so glad...but I guess I wanted to make sure it was okay with you...my staying here. I just...I wanted to make sure you didn't mind. I mean, of course I'm going to find my own place and give you your bedroom back, so that'll be one less burden on you. I just, I don't want you to not want me to stay, I guess."

"Jude," Tommy started, making her look at him. "Even if I hated you, which is obviously not even remotely possible, I would never want you to go all the way back to London. You belong here," he said. "People need you here."

"People?" she questioned, expectantly.

Tommy shrugged. "People," he repeated. "I mean someone has to rescue Sadie from Darius's evil clutches."

Jude laughed, nearly falling off her stool. "Oh, when she gets back, that's my second mission."

Tommy laughed with her then paused. "What's your first?" he asked.

Jude opened her mouth, waiting for the right words to arrive. "My first mission," she said slowly, is to see if it's ever really too late."

Tommy remained silent for a moment, and Jude took this as her cue to leave. She was almost to the door when she felt his eyes on her. "Too late for what, Jude?" he asked.

She paused, hand on the knob and turned it carefully. She turned back to him, wishing she hadn't started this conversation. "I think you know, Tommy," was all she said as she disappeared out the door, leaving Tommy behind to deal with the impact of her words.

xXx

More really soon, I promise!


	4. Long Island Massacre

Here's the next part, and as always, thank you guys for the amazing reviews and support. And Natine, I accidentally left Wallie and Kyle out of chapter one, and once I realized this, I thought it would be odd to just throw them in. However, with Spied's solo career and Jude moving to London, I decided to clear up some of the mystery as to what happened to them in this chapter. Enjoy!

xXx

"Is this the last one?" Spied asked, sweat pouring down his face as he heaved a gigantic box into the front door of Jude's new house.

"Yeah!" Jude called, slamming the door to Spied's truck. "That's everything. Well, for now at least. Sadie's going to pick out furniture for me tomorrow."

"She's back?" Spied asked, collapsing onto the floor in exhaustion.

"Her plane just arrived, so she should be in the area soon," Jude remarked. She looked at Spied and laughed. "Oh _come on_," she exclaimed. "You moved like ten boxes that were at my studio. No furniture!"

"And I had to move those five boxes of clothes you had shipped from your place in London," Spied reminded her. "I swear clothes in London are heavier than the clothes here. Maybe it's because it's so much colder...they have to build them better."

Jude rolled her eyes and offered Spied a hand up. He took it gratefully and reluctantly rose to his feet.

"I still don't see why a rich girl such as yourself enlisted me to help you move when you could have hired movers and been done hours ago," Spied teased.

"Oh, and miss this delicious enjoyment of your humiliation?" Jude joked. "Not a chance."

"Oh great," he muttered, looking out the window. "Everyone arrives once I'm finished lugging all of your stuff inside. That's just great."

Jude ignored him and opened her front door to her guests. She had bought a small two story house in the neighborhood, nothing grand. She couldn't stand the thought of living alone in a big, empty house. She did love the balcony outside of her bedroom window though, and the in-ground pool outside was also an added perk, not to mention the virtually soundproof basement where she had decided to move some recording equipment for her new record. She figured Jamie needed all the space he could get in his small basement, so she might as well set up camp in her own place. She had ordered all the recording equipment she would need and had it shipped to NBR. That's why Jamie and Zep had stopped by, to drop it off. And Sadie was supposed to come check out her new house and help her decorate. And Tommy, well, she wasn't quite sure why Tommy had pulled up, but she certainly wasn't disappointed to see him.

"Spied, why don't you give Jamie a hand with that equipment," Jude winked, as she watched Zepplin struggle to help Jamie.

"You're the devil, Jude Harrison!" he called, running out the door to take Zepplin's place.

Jude directed the guys to the basement door and let Zepplin in.

"Nice place," she said grinning. "Not real superstary though, if I may say so myself."

"Oh, you may," Jude grinned. "I didn't want anything too over the top. Plus, it's just me, so something more inclusive sounded much better. Big houses tend to creep me out."

"Understandable," Zep said nodding. "I'll just pull up some wood," she joked, sitting down on the wood floor.

Jude laughed. "Sorry, but Sadie wouldn't trust me to order the furniture myself, so until tomorrow, I'm sleeping on boxes."

"Not boxes, Harrison, you're staying at my place tonight," Tommy insisted, strolling in the door. He handed her a rectangular shaped present.

"What's this?" Jude asked, taking it, quite surprised.

"Guess you have to open it," Tommy shrugged.

Jude tore through the wrapping paper and rolled her eyes when she saw what it was. "The Bowie," she remarked happily. "But I gave it to you."

"Yes," Tommy said, "and now I'm giving it to you."

"You know if you two don't want it, I'm sure I can find someone who will appreciate it," Sadie remarked, stepping into the room.

"Sadie!" Jude screamed, enveloping her sister in a tight hug. "I love you and I missed you but if you so much as lay a finger on my Bowie, I swear, I'll kill you."

"Looks like we've got the old Jude back," Sadie grinned, pulling away from her. "I'm so glad you're staying."

"Me too," Jude said, nodding.

"God, I can't wait for the furniture to arrive," Sadie said, looking around. "It's going to look amazing in here."

"Wait, I thought we were picking it out together," Jude whined.

"Oh yeah right and let you have some input?" Sadie remarked. "Please Jude. Trust me, you'll love it. It's very rock and roll, but classy. I know my sister."

"But I thought..."

"Oh come on Jude," Sadie interrupted. "Spied told me you hadn't even gotten around to getting furniture for your place in England."

"Hey! Spied I made you promise!" Jude yelled down the stairs. "I'm glad I made you help me move!" She turned back to Sadie. "It wasn't that bad. I had a couch and my keyboard and stuff."

"Sounds like your studio, not a home," Sadie said rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I had a bed," Jude said turning to Tommy playfully, remembering how he criticized her not having a bed to sleep in at her studio.

"Well of course you did," Tommy joked back. "You would have needed one for Guy what's-his-name to sleep in."

Jude dropped her jaw in shock, unable to tell whether Tommy was joking around or not.

"Wait, wait, wait," Sadie interjected. "Guy who?"

"Guy nobody," Jude said. "Tommy is just a jerk."

"Spoken like the true lady you are," he joked.

"Well, you two sure haven't changed," Sadie noted, walking away to survey the rest of the house.

"Wicked basement," Spied said, as he and Jamie reentered the living room. Can we get a fooseball table? Please?!"

"Don't you have a rock climbing wall?" Zepplin pointed out.

Spied sighed and walked away. "You girls never let me have any fun. I'm going outside to check out the pool and get as far away from Jude as I possibly can. There will be no more lifting of the boxes."

"Wimp!" Jude yelled after him.

"So," Zepplin began. "Are you ready for the benefit concert? It's tomorrow night, remember."

"I know, I know," Jude said. "And I'm just about done my third song. I just need Tommy here to help me perfect it."

"That's what I'm good at," Tommy grinned, "perfection."

"It's sickening wondering how he gets up in the morning, isn't it?" Jude joked to Zepplin.

"All right, Jude," Jamie said, taking Zepplin's arm. "We have to get out of here. We have a meeting with Kwest and Lara."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll make it loads of fun," Jude remarked.

"Bye Jude," Zepplin called, while Jamie ignored her comment.

"Give it up Harrison," Tommy said after they left.

"What?" she questioned.

"Oh come on, the whole Lara thing," Tommy said frowning. "I've known you to be a lot of things Harrison, but spiteful was never one of them. Just let it go."

Jude nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "All right, all right," she agreed. "I will drop it, and the next time I see her, I'll be extra nice...and then I'll feed her a cheeseburger."

"_Jude_," Tommy warned.

"What?" Jude asked innocently. "A girl's gotta eat."

Tommy rolled his eyes and headed for the door. "And I mean it. You're staying at my place until you get a bed."

"Aye aye!" she saluted.

xXx

"Okay, you really have to spill," Jude insisted as she and Sadie sat down at a private table in a local club. The club was Sadie's idea since she insisted she had wanted to celebrate Jude's nineteenth birthday properly, since she had already missed it. Jude sipped a whiskey sour as she spoke, Sadie nursing a martini.

Sadie sighed. "I don't know Jude. It's even weird to me. It's just that Darius knows me. He knows what I'm capable of, and he respects me for taking command. He appreciates my talents, I guess. Kwest was always trying to rescue me and pamper me, which was cute, but he made me feel like I was a child. I always felt oppressed or something."

Jude nodded, topping off her drink and ordering another. "I can completely understand your not being happy with Kwest. What I cannot fathom is your even being with Darius, let alone being happy with Darius."

"I don't know," Sadie said. "It's not that hard. I mean, we hardly even see each other. We're both always working and he's rarely home."

"And that makes you happy?" Jude frowned. "Am I missing something?"

Sadie shook her head. "I don't know Jude. I keep thinking maybe I should just be alone for awhile, but I have nowhere else to live and I do work for him."

"Well problem one solved," Jude replied. "Mi casa e su casa."

"Thanks Jude, but I'm not going to move in with my baby sister," she said, scrunching her nose. "I can afford my own place, it's just complicated. And, like I said, I'm not entirely sure what I want."

Jude let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine!" she remarked. "I give up on trying to lure you out of Darius's evil clutches, and do not interrupt me and tell me he is not evil, or else my whole perception of good and evil will be ruined forever."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You're such a diva."

"Uh, no, you must have me confused with Karma," Jude laughed.

Sadie smiled and lowered her voice. "So, now you have to spill. What's up with Tommy...again?" she asked.

Jude shook her head. "Nothing, Sade. We're just friends. That's what he wants and me...well, I'm just trying to respect that. It's probably all for the best."

"Maybe," Sadie said. "I'm just saying that it seems like you two are a little more than friends...at least, to me anyway."

Jude shrugged, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. The truth was, she didn't know where she honestly stood with Tommy, and she didn't like thinking about it. She turned to Sadie, knowing the best way to change the subject. "Wanna dance?" she asked, leaving her sister out onto the dance floor.

A few hours later, Jude and Sadie were jumping up and down on the dance floor, getting especially excited whenever the DJ played a remix of one of Jude's songs. Sadie stopped drinking after they started dancing, but Jude had developed a love for Long Island Iced Teas and had had at least five of them since she started dancing.

"One more Johnny," she begged, pleading with the bartender. "I'll give you an autograph for your daughter," she bargained, having learned earlier in the night that his daughter was a huge fan of hers.

Johnny the bartender rolled his eyes and fixed her another Long Island. "Muchos gracias," Jude remarked, signing a piece of paper before disappearing with her drink. Up until about a half hour ago, Jude was feeling great. The alcohol left her feeling vibrant and fearless, allowing her to really enjoy herself for the first time in ages. However, she now felt a little lightheaded and dizzy, her mind a jumble of bodies and lights. And much to her annoyance, she couldn't get Tommy out of her head, no matter how much she drank. The thought of him seemed to bother her more than usual in her drunken state and half the time she was dancing she felt ready to burst into tears. Instead, she sat at the bar, polishing off her latest drink.

"Jude!" Sadie called, hopping up to the bar. "You ready to go? It's nearly two and I have to be at G-Major early tomorrow."

"Yeah sure," Jude said, slurring a bit as she sucked down the rest of her drink and hopped off the stool. Sadie had to help her to the car as her feet seemed unusually wobbly.

Jude was quiet on the ride back, her mind alert as ever. It was as if every thought that had ever entered her brain was soaring through her at once and she couldn't concentrate on one enough to utter a single sentence to her sister.

"You sure you want to stay at Tommy's?" Sadie asked. "Darius is still away and you could stay with me. It might be better."

Jude shook her head, suddenly heartbroken by the thought of not staying at Tommy's apartment that night. "No, no," she said, shaking her head. "My stuff's here still anyway."

"All right," Sadie said, pulling over. "Need help in?"

Jude shook her head no. "I'm good now," she lied. "Thanks Sade."

"Okay," Sadie said, hugging Jude goodbye. "Be careful."

"Will do," Jude half sang as she hopped out of Sadie's car. She realized the whole walking thing she had been having trouble doing earlier was quite easy if she danced instead. She rushed up the steps to Tommy's house, heels wobbling, suddenly feeling herself lose her balance, and cursing Sadie for convincing her to where heels. She crash-landed right outside of Tommy's apartment, her head clanking against the door.

"Ow!" was all she could mutter, hand rushing to her head as Tommy cracked the door open.

"Rough night?" he joked, pulling her up and helping her inside.

"Mmm," was her response, her head now throbbing, her mind dizzier than ever. "Tommy?" she questioned as he helped her into bed.

"What is it Jude?" he asked, pushing the blankets aside so he could lay her down.

"Why do I mess everything up?" she questioned, her voice slurred with alcohol.

Tommy lowered her onto the bed, turning away to grab a shirt and shorts for her to sleep in. "Lift your arms," he instructed as she obliged, arms raised in the air. He carefully lifted her shirt off of her, but before he could slide the tee shirt on, she threw her arms down and crossed them, covering herself.

"You didn't answer me," she remarked.

"Jude, would you just put the shirt on," he remarked, slightly agitated.

Jude sat still, causing Tommy to sigh.

"I'll answer your question if you let me put this on you," he offered. Jude thought for a moment then consented, lifting her arms up again and allowing Tommy to slip the tee shirt over her head. She caught his eye as he did so and even in the dark, she could have sworn she saw him blush. He sat down next to her afterward, looking down at her. "You don't ruin things, Jude, and I'm sorry if I ever made you think that you do."

Jude jerked her head away from him, turning to her side. "I ruined us," she said softly, instantly wishing she had never opened her mouth. She would never drink alcohol again, she vowed.

Neither spoke for several minutes and Tommy had begun to think Jude had fallen asleep. He started to get up, but before he did whispered, "You didn't ruin us."

"Tommy?" Jude cried before he could sneak out of the room. He came back towards the bed as she turned to look up at him. "Do...do you think you could stay in here?" she pleaded. "Just for tonight. I just don't want to be alone."

"Jude," he started, knowing he should protest, but finding it hard to do so. "I shouldn't."

"Please?" she asked again.

Tommy took in her dark blue eyes which looked oddly lost and confused and he knew he couldn't resist. Much as he wanted to, he could never truly resist her. He leaned down closer to her. "You don't make things easy," he groaned, as she moved over to make room for him.

"Thank you," she said, staring at him in detail before her eyes were forced down due to the call of sleep.

Tommy lay staring at her for a long while before he dozed off, not sure what to make of their situation.

xXx

Jude grinned as she began to wake. She had had the most amazing dream that Tommy had come back to her and the two had been laying together, talking all night. She opened her eyes slowly, wishing to go back to sleep so that maybe her life would seem manageable again. She had to sustain a gasp as she slowly lifted her eyelids, confused by the situation before her.

Tommy was laying right next to her in bed...and not just right next to her, her head had been resting on his chest. She lay frozen there, stunned, trying to piece together the events of the night before. She recalled going out with Sadie, she remembered dancing...and then...nothing! Her heart was racing. Did something happen? Did Tommy say something to her? She wanted to kill herself for getting so drunk. One of the most important things to ever happen to her could have happened last night, and she couldn't even remember! Were she and Tommy back together? Should she ask him?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Tommy move beneath her and she used her hands to push her body off of his. She looked down at him, still resting her weight on her arms.

"Hey," he said slowly, taking in the sight of her.

"Hey," Jude whispered back, her heart still panicking. "Um, what uh...happened last night?" she asked, trying not to look too concerned.

Tommy laughed. "I didn't think you'd remember."

Jude shook her head. "Did we...?" she began, making a strange face.

"What? No! Come on Jude, do you really think I'd take advantage of your situation?" Tommy remarked, stunned.

"Well, no," Jude began slowly. "But for the record, you wouldn't have really been taking advantage."

"Right," Tommy remarked, getting up. "Nothing happened Jude. I had to help you inside and get you into bed. You asked me to stay with you for a while and I meant to only stay a minute, but I obviously fell asleep. And now, here we are."

"That's it?" Jude asked, feeling as though there had to be more.

"Pretty much," Tommy said. "Don't worry, I won't disclose the embarrassing details or anything you may have said."

Jude groaned, blushing slightly. "I can just imagine," she remarked as Tommy headed for the door.

"Hey wait!" Jude called, sitting up suddenly. "What's in a Long Island Iced Tea?" she asked, curiously.

Tommy laughed loudly, his whole face lighting up. "Well, now that explains it," he laughed some more as he left the room, leaving her question unanswered.

"What the hell's so funny?" Jude whispered, not getting it.

xXx

"Oh, just a little to the left Spied," Jude ordered as Spied shot her a dirty look.

"You know, you could have thought of this hours ago, when the movers were still here!" he whined, pushing the bed slightly.

Jude laughed, enjoying watching Spied complain. "Oh now it's too far!" she teased.

Spied lifted up his hands in surrender. "Move it yourself Harrison," he remarked.

"Here you go," Sadie said entering, an enormous cup of coffee in her hand. Jude leapt for it, nearly knocking it out of Sadie's hand. "Calm down, Lindsey Lohan," she joked. "Or I'll send you to rehab."

"Wait, wait, rehab?" Spied questioned. "Aw great, what did Jude do last night?"

"Well," Sadie started, eyes shining, ever the gossip. "She discovered the woes of the Long Island Iced Tea."

"Oh man, this is gonna be good," Spied grinned.

"Oh, it was quite enjoyable," Sadie grinned. "It started out innocently enough, Jude babbling like crazy, trying to outsing whatever singer happened to be playing at the time. Then she got all crazy on the dance floor. She actually ordered this one guy to do a body shot off of her," Sadie laughed.

Jude's eyes grew wide. "I DID WHAT?" she remarked, heart pounding. "Oh god Sadie, is this going to turn into another blackmail incident?"

Sadie laughed. "No, don't worry, I stopped you. But then you started flirting with the bartender..."

"Johnny?!" Jude exclaimed. "Ew, he was like thirty!"

Sadie shrugged. "Lush. He kept trying to cut you off, but you kept flirting." She turned to Spied. "At one point she actually convinced the DJ to play the macarena so that she could show off her 'rad dance skills'."

Spied shook his head. "Dancing is _not_ your forte."

Jude buried her face in her hands. "Sadie, please tell me that's all."

Sadie nodded, still grinning. "Pretty much. Except for some minor barfage after the jello shot incident, which really wasn't as big of a deal as it sounds like. But, anyway, I'm guessing you made it inside okay?"

Now it was Jude's turn to laugh. "Barely!" she remarked. "I tried right outside of the apartment door and Tommy had to pull me in and actually put me to bed...like I was three or something."

"Oh please," Spied rolled his eyes. "You loved every second of it, I'm sure. You were probably all, 'Oh Tommy, I'm so drunk, you're soooo dreamy, why don't we get down to business so I can have your squinty babies?'" Spied joked as he made kissing noises.

Jude and Sadie both sat in silence.

"See the maturity level I have to deal with?" Jude laughed to Sadie.

"Did someone say mature?" a familiar voice called, walking in, another figure beside him.

"Kyle! Wallie!" Jude yelled, rushing over to the pair and hugging them. "Oh my god, I missed you guys! How've you been? How was L.A.?"

Wallie shrugged. "You know, it was all right. Bright."

"Bright?" Spied remarked, slapping him on the shoulder. "L.A. was bright?"

"Lots of lights dude," Kyle defended him.

Jude rolled her eyes. Kyle and Wallie had left to play with a new band once Spied went solo and Jude moved away. They only signed on for a year and now their gig was up.

"So," Jude began, "was this new singer better than me?"

"Not at all," Kyle joked, putting his arm around Jude. "I mean, when I fantasized about our singer, I felt all weird inside...like something was wrong... Not like when I fantasized about you...now those were some great dreams."

"Ew!" Jude remarked, pushing him off of her. "You're sick."

"Oh, it gets worse," Wallie grinned. "The singer was a guy."

Jude rolled her eyes. "How long are you guys in town?"

"A few days," Wallie nodded. "We signed on for another year. We kind of like life in the States."

Kyle nodded. "See Jude, you hurt us so badly we had to move to another country to get over it."

"Oh stop it," Jude said, rolling her eyes. "It's funny you should mention that though, because I'm actually back here for good," she announced to the pair. "I'm working on new stuff right now, but when you guys are done doing whatever it is you're doing out there, you're always welcome back."

Wallie grinned. "Thank god. Living with four other guys is starting to get to me."

Kyle shook his head. "Tell me about it."

"All right, well I'm taking these guys out on the town," Spied said, "since my wife's making big cash, I can afford to. So Jude, we're going to try and stop by your charity thing, but no guarrantees."

"I wouldn't go," Sadie said. "She'll probably just want you to move equipment around all night."

Spied paused. "Good job Sade...I didn't think of that," he grinned, tapping Jude on the shoulder. "Do good tonight girl."

"Later Jude!" Wallie and Kyle called.

"See ya guys!" Jude yelled after them. "Give Karma a headache for me!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You're so mean to that poor girl."

Jude feigned offense. "Mean?! Me?! Sadie, she flashed my boob to the entire world," Jude reminded her.

Sadie shrugged. "It got you noticed."

"Gee thanks," Jude smirked.

"Hey, what are you two up to?" Tommy asked, walking into the room.

"Oh, nothing," Sadie said, getting up to leave. "We were just talking about Jude's boob. Later."

Jude blushed, shooting daggers at her sister.

"Oh really?" Tommy asked laughing.

"Well not both," Jude insisted. "Just one."

"Now I don't know if I'm intrigued or scared," Tommy laughed.

Jude crossed her arms. "Oh shut up, Quincy," she smiled. "Besides, you know you're intrigued."

"Hey!" Jamie called, rushing into the room. "Just finished loading all the equipment. You ready rockstar?"

Jude nodded, looking at Tommy. "Ready," she sang.

xXx

"Thank you!" Jude called out to the crowd, the heat of the night overpowering her. She had played three old songs and her two new ones. Jamie decided last minute that it would be best if Jude debuted her third new song for the crowd instead of the cover they had picked out, but Jude had another idea altogether.

"Well, seriously, you guys rock!" Jude called, waiting for the applause to quiet before continuing. She loved the thrill of the crowd during her shows. She thrived on their excitement. "Thank you," she continued. "So I have another new song I've been working on, but instead of playing that, I decided to close with a cover. This song means a lot to me right now, and it goes out to a good friend of mine, one that I hurt in some pretty rough ways. So, I hope you like it," she closed. She stood in front of the microphone, quickly re-tuning her guitar. She hoped the band would be fine playing this. She had only given them the music at the last minute.

"I've been a bad, bad girl

I've been careless with a delicate man

And it's a sad, sad world

When a girl will break a boy

Just because she can

Don't you tell me to deny it

I've done wrong and I want to

Suffer for my sins

I've come to you 'cause I need

Guidance to be true

And I just don't know where I can begin

What I need is a good defense

'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love

Heaven help me from the way I am

Save me from these evil deeds

Before I get them done

I know tomorrow brings the consequence

At hand

But I keep livin' this day like

The next will never come

Oh help me, but don't tell me

To deny it

I've got to cleanse myself

Of these lies til I'm good

Enough for him

I've got a lot to lose and I'm

Betting high

So I'm beggin' you before it ends

Just tell me where to begin

What I need is a good defense

'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love

Let me know the way

Before there's hell to pay

Give me room to lay the law and let me go

I've got to make a play

To make my lover stay

So what would an angel say?

The devil wants to know

What I need is a good defense

'Cause I'm feeling like a criminal

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I've sinned against

Because he's all I ever knew of love

He's all I ever knew of love."

Jude finished, the crowd roaring. She beamed as she bowed, elated. "Thank you!" she called out, waving one last time as she disappeared backstage. The second she was back there Jamie was on top of her.

"Okay, Jamie, before you get mad, you're not my producer, and I'm not signed with you, so technically I had all the right in the world to close with that song," Jude remarked. "And yes, I should have told you, but I just decided to do it earlier today, and I knew you hadn't heard me sing it, and I didn't want you doubting it and..."

Jude stopped as Jamie cut off her oxygen supply with an overbearing hug.

"Jude, you were awesome!" he exclaimed. "Really! You could have told me about the song! I know you Jude, and you're amazing. I would have known you could handle it," he insisted, letting her go. "Many may make the mistake of underestimating you, but I would _never _do such a thing," he grinned.

"Thanks Jaim," Jude beamed, hugging him again.

"Wow Jude, wow!" Zepplin exclaimed, running up to her. "I mean, Fiona Apple is so rad and just wow! You killed it and the crowd simply _adored_ you!"

Jude smiled. "Thanks," she said to Zepplin. "God I love my job."

"I bet," Zepplin remarked.

Jude looked around backstage, eyes darting from person to person.

"He left," Jamie said.

"Huh?" Jude asked, turning her full attention back to Jamie.

"The person you're looking for," Jamie began. You know, squinty-eyed, tall, hair defies gravity due to the extreme excess of hair gel. That guy."

"When'd he leave?" Jude asked, her heart falling.

"Don't worry," Zepplin reassured her. "He heard the song. He left right afterwards."

xXx

Jude let herself into Tommy's apartment, knocking softly beforehand. He was sitting on the couch, tv on low, glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Fun night," she joked. "I personally am a huge fan of drinking alone."

Tommy couldn't help but bite. "Oh really?" he asked. "The Jude I saw last night would certainly disagree."

Jude smiled. "That's why I've been converted to the love of drinking solo. If anything embarrassing happens, there's no one there to see it."

Tommy nodded. "But see, now you're here, so I should stop, before I get all embarrassing on you."

"Please Quincy," Jude rolled her eyes. "You embarrass me everyday."

Tommy smiled, setting down his glass. "You did good tonight Jude."

"Thanks," she nodded, taking the opportunity to sit down next to him. "Do you remember my first show?" she asked, turning to face him. "God, I was such a wreck. I was so awkward and nervous and it was just humiliating."

"Wait a second, Harrison. I remember you going out there and rocking that stage. No awkwardness, no humiliation."

"Oh, sure, on stage I was fine," Jude admitted. "I meant beforehand."

Tommy shrugged. "It was your first time...of course you were nervous...but never awkward."

Jude looked at him inquisitively. "Not even when I attempted to full-on make out with you?" she laughed.

Tommy grinned. "Oh that...yeah, that was a _little_ awkward, I suppose."

Jude shook her head. "I felt like such a joke."

"You were never a joke," Tommy said quickly. "Jail bait, yes. Joke, no."

Jude smiled, resting her hand on his knee. "Well, I came by to drop off your key. I figured you'd probably want it back," she said, dangling it in front of him.

Tommy reached for it, then changed his mind. "Keep it," he insisted. "I mean, just in case, right? If you ever need a place to go or somewhere to stay for whatever reason."

Jude nodded, putting it back in her pocket. "Thanks," she said, getting up. "So, I should go. Jamie wants to celebrate, so we're having a small party at my place. You should come, if you want to." She rolled her eyes. "_Lara_ will be there."

Tommy grinned. "Oh, well then I'm there," he joked.

"Jerk," Jude smirked.

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay in tonight," Tommy said. "I'm a little exhausted."

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "I know the feeling. But...if you change your mind, just swing by. The back door's always unlocked."

Tommy nodded. "You got it."

Jude waved as she reached for the door and nearly shut it when she heard Tommy's voice again.

"Jude!" he called, coaxing her back inside. She leaned against the door, staring at him.

"Yes?" she asked, knowing he could say any number of things to her right now.

"I just...thank you," he said.

"For what?" Jude asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"The song," Tommy nodded. "I mean, I don't exactly think you're a criminal, but I got the point behind it. So thank you."

Jude shook her head. "No, thank you Tommy Quincy."

Tommy looked up suddenly. "For what?"

Jude paused as she opened the door again. "Everything," she said simply, half-smiling at him as she left.

xXx

Okay, that's it for this chapter! Sorry it took a little longer to post than the others. The next chapter should be up in the next day or so...but I'll leave you guys with a little spoiler: Sadie, Kwest, Jamie, Spied, Karma, Lara, and of course, Tommy and Jude all locked in Jamie's basement for over seven hours...and believe me, things will get interesting. R/R!


	5. The One Where Everybody Loves Zepplin

Here's the next chapter...I hope you like it! And Rayanna, yes, you may use some stuff from my story in your own stories...just be sure to credit me. Thanks! R/R!

xXx

Jude woke with a start, oddly aware that she was supposed to be doing something rather important. She looked around her room, confused at first, still not used to her new place. She yawned, stretching upward, wrinkling her nose at the incoming sunlight. She slid lazily out of bed, then froze when she saw her alarm clock. 4:12. She gasped. She was supposed to meet Tommy and Jamie in the studio over an hour ago. She cursed herself for staying up so late the night before as she grabbed a striped shirt and jeans from her closet and threw them on quickly then studied her hair. After deciding it was hopeless, she pulled a black headband over it, trying to hide her bed head. She quickly put on some makeup which she hoped would make her look semi normal, then she darted out of her house.

She ran the five blocks to Jamie's house and stopped outside to catch her breath. She saw Tommy's car, so at least she knew he was still there. To her amazement she saw Sadie pull in just as she was about to go inside.

"Hey!" Sadie called, hurrying out of her car. "You all right? You look like you're sick or something."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sade, you always know just what to say. I overslept. But what are you doing here?"

Sadie pushed open the back door, letting Jude and herself inside. "Jamie wanted help looking over some cover shots of Lara for her new EP. He also wanted some advertising advise."

"Ooh," Jude teased. "You know if D finds out, you may find yourself out of a home."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Jude, I'm just helping out a friend."

"Whatever," Jude joked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Would you hurry?" she remarked, nearly pushing Sadie down the stairs as she slammed the door behind them.

"NO!" a huge crowd screamed, causing Jude to jump back catching her balance on the railing. Her back pushed against the door and she could feel her heart beating wildly. Below her, Tommy, Spied, Karma, Lara, Jamie, and Kwest stood looking panicked.

"What the hell?!" she remarked, starting at them.

"The door," Karma said exasperated. "It's broken and we can't get out, and you were our last hope."

Jude glanced back at the missing doorknob. "Can't we just break down the door?" She motioned to Tommy.

"Already offered that idea," he said, a bit annoyed. "Jamie won't let me."

"My grandfather built this house!" Jamie exclaimed. "He built that door with his own two hands!"

"And Tommy could break it with his own two hands," Lara remarked, crossing her arms. "Big deal."

Jude suddenly felt defensive of her friend. "Well, Lara, to some people, family is a big deal," Jude remarked protectively. She saw Jamie shoot her a half smile while Lara rolled her eyes. "What about phones?" Jude asked, whipping hers out. "Are you kidding me," she grumbled. "No service?!"

Jamie nodded. "Yes, we've all come to that same conclusion. Even Kwest's mumbo jumbo grande thousand dollar phone can't get a damn bar."

Kwest looked agitated. "I didn't buy it for the service," he defended.

"Well, where's Zepplin?" Jude asked.

"She's out with her mom in Arizona," Jamie explained. "Her flight will be back at four a.m. tonight. Until then, we're stuck. Zep's our only hope."

"Well how do we know that she won't do the same thing that we did?" Jude asked. "I mean she could just as easily walk down here and shut the door."

"We're trying not to think of that," Spied grumbled.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "You guys are seriously helpless," she grumbled, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling a quick note. "There," she remarked once finished. She hopped up the stairs and slid the note under the door. "Now she'll know." Sadie gazed around the room, trying not to pay any attention to Kwest. "Well, at least we have a bathroom down here."

Lara pouted. "This sucks."

"Well put," Jude grumbled sarcastically. She said as she slid down the stairs. "So this is for real? We're actually stuck here all night? This isn't a joke?"

"And why would this be a joke?" Lara retorted, trying to put Jude down.

"Uh, crazy, indie stalker girl kidnaped Jude and locked her in a basement a little over a year ago," Jamie replied quickly.

"Oh wow, you have the worst luck," Karma remarked, recalling Jude's abduction.

"Yeah, see whoever's running my life needs to get a little more creative," Jude joked. "Because, seriously? Locked in two basements in one year? Could you get original at some point?"

"I wouldn't yell at the powers that be," Spied warned, grinning. "Next time there may be guns involved."

"Oh shut up, Spied," Jude laughed. She looked around the room. "So we're really stuck for the next twelve hours or so?"

Karma nodded. "Yep. And we've been here for about an hour already. Parcheesi?" she offered, beckoning to the game in front of her that she, Spied, Kwest, and Lara were engaged in.

Jude shook her head. "Thanks but no thanks. I need to refuel first."

"Late night?" Tommy joked, but Jude could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Yeah, hot date," Jude joked. "My guitar and I. Very private."

"I bet," Tommy remarked, smiling at her.

Jude smiled back and then took off around the corner to a small alcove behind the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Spied asked curiously, coming around to find her.

"Making coffee," she said, dumping some coffee grounds into a filter. She looked at Spied blankly. "What?" she asked, perplexed by his stunned expression.

"There's caffeine down here?!" he remarked. He nearly fell over when he saw the microwave next to the coffee maker. "There's food down here?!"

Jude shook her head at him as she dumped some water from the cooler into the coffee maker. "Yeah, you didn't know that?"

She watched as Spied opened the cabinet above her and grabbed bags of chips and popcorn. She laughed as he rushed back to the front of the basement, putting his snacks between him and Karma on the couch.

"Aw damn it Jude," Jamie groaned as he fished his wallet out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a twenty, handing it to a laughing Tommy.

"What'd I miss?" Jude asked, confused.

"We made a bet on how long it would take for Spied to realize there was food down here," Jamie grumbled. "If you could have waited another hour, I'd have won."

Tommy laughed. "I knew I had this one," he said, pocketing the money.

"Oh right," Jude teased. "You just knew I'd come here, lock us in again, make coffee, and Spied would just happen to follow me over there and discover the food?"

Tommy grinned. "Psychic."

"Oh, well if you're so psychic, why weren't you able to stop me from shutting the door?" Jude debated, grinning.

"Well, see, I could have," Tommy said. "But then I wouldn't have won twenty bucks."

Jude rolled her eyes. "You're insane," she laughed. "Sade, you want some?" she asked, walking back around to the coffee maker.

"Yeah, I've got it," she said, following Jude.

Jude filled up five cups of coffee, leaving hers and Sadie's black and putting a small amount of cream and sugar in two. She left the last one black, not sure how Kwest liked his coffee. She knew Karma and Spied had a running bet going to see who could last longer without coffee, so she didn't offer them any, and she certainly wasn't about to fix a cup for Lara. She waited until Sadie fixed Kwest's and walked away before putting grabbing the other three, Tommy and Jamie's in each hand and hers being held just barely by her lips. Tommy cracked up at the spectacle of a styrofoam cup hanging out of her mouth. She waved the cups in front of Tommy and Jamie urging them to take their coffee. Once they did she grabbed her own hurriedly, letting out a large breath of relief.

"You okay?" Tommy teased, laughing at her some more.

"Shut up," she remarked, sipping her coffee. "You have no idea how difficult that was."

"And you have no idea how hysterical it looked," he retorted.

"Um are we at least going to try and get out of here?" Lara asked, eager to interrupt Jude and Tommy's conversation.

"HOW?" everyone in the basement yelled in unison.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I don't want to be here all night though."

"Look," Karma started, her voice softening. "We don't really have another option. I know it's less than ideal, but we're pretty much stuck here until early tomorrow. At least we have some food and a bathroom though. It could be worse."

Lara sighed, giving in. "I guess," she said. "At least I'm winning."

"Not for long," Sadie replied. "Kwest is like the king of all board games. He always wins. It's oddly annoying."

"Aw thanks," he said sarcastically, then smiling at Sadie to soften the blow. "I guess we'll see."

"Hey Tommy, listen to Disaster's new single," Jamie insisted, pulling it up on his computer. "It's really great, I think you'll love it."

"Cool," he said, turning towards the computer screen.

Jude looked around at Sadie, Kwest, Lara, Spied, and Karma in one corner, all huddled over their board game, and Jamie and Tommy in their own world at Jamie's computer. Even despite Lara, she couldn't help but smile to see everyone getting along. She quietly slipped into the studio, lowering the blinds and picking up Tommy's guitar, since she had forgotten her own. She sat down on her stool and strummed, getting lost in the new song she was working on.

xXx

7:34 p.m.

"Hey, how you doing in here?" Jamie asked, popping inside the studio.

"Okay," Jude said nodding. "But I think I'm done. I keep fixing parts of the song that are already good, and then I just end up ruining it and well, I think I should just stop for now, because..."

"Let me hear," Tommy said quietly. Jude looked up, startled. She hadn't heard him come in.

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I changed the words so many times that..."

"Okay, but you remember the original ones, I'm sure," Tommy insisted. "Just let me listen."

Jude sighed, knowing she wouldn't win this battle. She took the guitar and brought it up to her, beginning her newest song.

"Take it back, take it all back now

The things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips

I miss that now

I can't try any harder than I do

All the reason I gave, excuses I made for you

Are broken in two

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you, yeah I need you

Don't walk away

Touch me now, how I want to feel

Something so real, please remind me,

My love, and take me back

Cause I'm so in love with what we were

I'm not breathing, I'm

Suffocating without you

Do you feel it too?

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you, yeah I need you

When I'm in the dark and all alone

Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door

It's then I know my heart is whole

There's a million reasons why I cry

Hold my covers tight and close my eyes

Cause I don't want to be alone

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me empty and left to wonder

I need you

All the things left undiscovered

Leave me waiting and left to wonder

I need you, yeah I need you

Cause I can't fake, and I can't hate

But it's my heart that's about to break

You're all I need,

I'm on my knees

Watch me bleed,

Would you listen please?

I give in,

I breathe out

I want you, there's no doubt

I freak out, I'm left out

Without you, I'm without

I'm crossed out

I'm kicked out

I cry out

I reach out

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Don't walk away

Don't walk away..."

Jude sat the guitar down carefully, looking up anxiously. "So, what do you think?"

"I think you should stop doubting yourself," Tommy said, shooting her a small smile. "It's good Jude, and I think you know it is."

She bit her lip, still unsure, as Tommy left the studio. She looked up to Jamie.

"Okay, it was another sad tune, definitely, but I love it. It's pure Jude."

"Yeah?" she asked, grinning. "Thanks Jaim. And don't worry. I'm already working on another, and it's more upbeat, I promise."

"Hey, I take back everything I said," Jamie said. "You do what you want with this album. It's all yours this time."

"Thank you," Jude said, beaming. "Okay, I'm starving."

"Well, I don't know what we have down here, but help yourself," Jamie said as they left the studio.

"Anyone hungry?" she asked, surveying the food options.

"No," Spied remarked. "Sadie found milk and cereal and some oatmeal. I ate like half of everything."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jude said, laughing. She turned to Jamie. "Hungry?"

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Oatmeal."

"Ah," she said, grabbing a can from the cabinet. She popped the top off and dumped the contents onto a plate, pushing it into the microwave for a few minutes. While she waited she grabbed too cups and filled them up with water. She set them down on a small chest that rested against the wall. She grabbed the plate from the microwave and scooped half onto another plate. She brought the plates over to the chest and sat down.

"Hey Quincy!" she yelled, her voice beckoning him over. A few seconds later he appeared from around the corner.

"Hey," he said, eying her food.

"Dinner?" she asked, showing him to his plate.

"Uh, for all you know, I could have already eaten," he said, crossing his arms and smoking.

"Yeah, right," Jude laughed. "You hate milk and the smell of oatmeal makes you sick. And, you're too nice to go rummaging through Jamie's stuff, even if you are starving, which you are, because your stomach made noises that overpowered my song in the studio."

Tommy laughed and sat down on the floor. "And what do we have here?"

"Italiano," Jude said, in a thick mock Italian accent.

Tommy eyed his plate. "Ah yes, the infamous spaghettio's," he grinned. "Thanks," he said, taking a large spoonful.

Jude shrugged. "It was the best I could find."

"It's magnificent," Tommy embellished.

"Oh please, don't patronize me," Jude remarked. They were blocked entirely from the others in the basement, a walls all around them. In the distance Jude could hear Karma's distinct laugh floating through the air and she could hear Kwest and Sadie talking in hushed voices. She heard the faint sound of clicking in the background and figured Jamie was killing time playing solitaire on his computer. She grabbed Tommy's wrist, craning her neck to read his watch. "Ugh," she remarked, upon reading it. "It's barely after nine."

Tommy nodded as he finished the last of his dinner. "Yeah. Time isn't exactly flying. It's been a pretty exhausting day. And some of us actually woke up before four in the afternoon," he joked.

Jude pretended to look insulted. "Why are you looking at me?" she remarked coyly. She shook her head. "Okay so I woke up really late today. I'm not used to having such a free schedule. And I guess I need to buy an alarm clock."

"Even Spied's up before 4," Tommy pointed out.

"Shut up," Jude laughed, throwing her empty styrofoam cup at him.

"Oh, you do not want to start a food fight," Tommy grinned.

"Well, considering there's no more food to fight with," Jude started. "I guess you're right."

Jude stared up at him for a moment, happy that he was allowing himself to get close to her again. She must have stared for a bit too long, because just as she started to smile, he looked away knowingly.

"So, uh, why don't we try to beat Kwest?" he asked, getting up. "I think they moved on to Scrabble."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," Jude said, getting up also. "Sounds great," she said, hiding her disappointment.

xXx

11:27 p.m.

"Resent is NOT spelled with a Z," Sadie insisted, plucking up Spied's letters. "Come on, you know that."

"Oh Sadie, lighten up," Spied joked. "They're the last of my letters."

"But it's not a word!" she remarked. "When Kwest tried to use Zepplin, you wouldn't allow it, because it's a name not a word, so why would I allow..."

"Sade, calm down, it's not a big deal," Kwest replied. "I was just kidding with Zepplin anyway. We're all stuck, so just let him use it."

"But it doesn't make sense!" she yelled.

"Oh, really?" Lara remarked. "Are you really going to freak out over Scrabble?"

"Hey, watch who you're yelling at," Jude remarked angrily, glaring at Lara. "You know..."

"Jude, stop!" Jamie interrupted, trying to keep the peace.

"Why should she?" Spied started angrily. "I just won't use the stupid word. But for the record, I'm not a moron. I KNOW how to spell resent."

"Oh really?" Sadie snapped. "Use it in a sentence genius."

"Oh okay!" Spied snapped back. "I RESENT Sadie Harrison and her know-it-all complex, because..."

"KNOW IT ALL COMPLEX?" Sadie screamed defensively. "Okay, wait just a minute, because..."

"WHOA!" Karma yelled loudly, silencing them all. "All of you stop it!" The group froze, suddenly embarrassed about their outburst. Karma sighed, leaning into Spiederman. "It's late and Zepplin should be here in five hours or so, so why don't we all just try to get some sleep?"

Sadie sighed, shooting Spied an apologetic look. "Okay. Sorry," she added.

"Yeah, I never thought I'd be saying this, but Karma's right," Jude remarked. "We're all on edge and tired so let's just get some sleep before someone gets hurt."

"Uh, one minor problem," Spied began, shrugging innocently. "I mean I'm all for peace and love and all of that, but uh, how exactly are we going to sleep. Or better yet...where?"

Jude looked around, counting the number of people. "Well, that couch turns into a bed which can easily fit three people...then there's this couch and there are some sleeping bags and blankets behind the stairs."

"Okay," Sadie began. "So how about, Karm, Lara, and I share this bed, Jude gets the couch, and the guys, well, who cares?" she teased.

"Uh, one minute problem," Spied began, looking at Jude. "I cannot sleep in the same room as her!" he said pointing wildly.

"Oh yeah, me neither," Jamie began shaking his head.

"What?" Jude remarked, hurt. "What did I do?!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Sadie began, trying to think of another plan.

"Uh, hello, earth to all the people I thought were my friends!" Jude yelled.

Spied sighed, looking from Jamie to Sadie. They both nodded reluctantly. "Jude," Spied said seriously, his voice steady. "Look, we all love you and think you're amazing, but it's just the thing is...well, Jude...you snore."

"What?" Jude laughed. "Okay, you're joking, I don't snore!" She turned to Sadie.

"Kind of," Sadie said apologetically. "I mean, it never really bothered me, but..."

"I'm a light sleeper," Spied announced.

"Me too," Jamie said raising his hand.

"Are you guys kidding me right now?" Jude asked incredulously. "I do not snore." She turned to Tommy. "Tell them!" she insisted.

"I uh...well...I'm a really deep sleeper, so I..." Tommy began.

"Oh my god, I do snore," Jude whispered. "How could I have not known this?!"

Tommy grinned. "It's not all the time. And it's pretty quiet. It's actually kind of cute."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Oh stop it," she said, hitting him in the chest.

"Okay, so everyone in favor of Jude sleeping in the studio, say aye!" Spied called.

"Aye!" everyone yelled.

"FINE!" Jude remarked as Jamie tossed a sleeping bag towards her. "But if I have to sleep all alone in this dark, creepy basement, I'm going to get extra pillows," she smirked, grabbing another blanket and two pillows.

Jude pushed her way into the studio, barely having enough time to find a good place to lay down before Jamie turned all the lights off. Groaning, she sat up angrily, not liking how eerie it was in the studio. It somehow seemed darker than her bedroom ever got, and the quiet was unnerving. She couldn't hear anyone talking outside, due to the soundproof walls, and hearing absolutely nothing was surprisingly deafening.

"Hey," a voice whispered after what seemed like hours. "You okay?'

"Oh, I'm great," Jude muttered. "I've been voted off the island and you guys all kept Lara over me. I'm feeling awesome."

"Uh, why do you think I came in here?" Tommy asked, trying to feel his way over to Jude.

"Oh you mean you don't want to be out there with Lara trying to rub against you in the dark?" Jude joked.

Tommy laughed, bumping into a stool at the same time. Jude couldn't help but laugh too.

"Actually," Tommy started, "Jamie turned off the lights as I was trying to make my way in here undetected...I guess Lara heard me and I was almost to the door when she threw her arms around me."

"Ew," Jude said quickly, pretending not to be bothered by this news. "What'd you do?" she asked, trying to sound unnerved.

"Well, she didn't say anything, but I knew it was her. I pretty much had to pry her off of me, but when she heard the door open, I think she finally gave up."

"Good," Jude replied. "She's crazy."

"It's just a crush," Tommy insisted. "It'll pass."

Jude remained silent for a minute then heard something crash onto the floor.

"Tommy where are you?" she laughed.

"Trying to find you!" he said, laughing also.

"Okay, well, follow my voice," Jude started. "I'm to the right of the table, right in front of the bookshelf with all of the vinyls on it and..." She shrieked loudly as someone grabbed her leg.

"Got ya," Tommy grinned, crawling up next to her.

"Jerk," she laughed, opening her sleeping bag and spreading it out. "I feel like we're camping or something," she muttered.

Tommy laughed. "Oh, that'd be a sight...Jude Harrison camping. You know you have to cook your own food out there right? No microwaves."

"Shut up, I know that," she insisted. "And I didn't say I _wanted _to go camping, I was just making a comparison." She grabbed a blanket and covered herself as she leaned against the wall. "It's eerie in here without windows."

"I don't know. It's like complete darkness. It's kind of nice."

"You know until I was like eight, I used to wake Sadie up in the middle of the night if I had to go to the bathroom, because I was too afraid of the dark to go by myself," Jude told him. "So now you know one of my many fears."

"Wow, afraid of the dark," Tommy whispered. "That's hilarious."

"Is not," Jude insisted, pressing the covers closer to her. "It's like anything could happen to you in the dark, and you'd never know it. You'd never see it coming, you know? It's scary."

Tommy moved in closer to her, leaning against the wall, their thighs barely touching. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, clowns terrify me."

"Clowns?" Jude asked dubiously.

"Oh yeah, big shoes, red noses, painted faces. Creepiest creatures alive."

"Quincy's afraid of clowns," Jude said, laughing slightly. "I guess that makes me feel slightly less childish."

Tommy shrugged. "Fears are fears. Can't change them."

"So what else are you afraid of?" Jude asked, curiously.

"I don't know," Tommy said. "I guess maybe the only other thing I'm really afraid of is thinking that I'm done with music, you know? That I've already had my chance, and now I'm done."

Jude rested her hand on his leg and looked up at him. He was now so close that she could just barely make out the outline of his face. "That's not true," she said. "And I think you know it. Your music's too important to you. You won't let that happen."

"I hope not," he said, looking down. "What about you? What's your biggest fear?"

Jude locked eyes with him and she continued, her voice shaking slightly. "I think I was always afraid I'd never meet anyone who understood me," she offered. "I was so terrified that no one would be able to understand me fully and that I'd never get to be my real self around anyone." She paused for a second, unsure if she could continue, but when Tommy didn't say anything she went on. "I mean, that _was_ my biggest fear. Now that I know that person exists, I guess my biggest fear is losing him."

"_Jude,_" Tommy warned, pushing her hand off of his leg. "Don't."

"Well, you asked a question Tommy," Jude started. "So there's your answer. And don't yell at me because suddenly you don't like what you're hearing. I mean, god Tommy, I'm sorry I hurt you, but you hurt me a million times before then. I can't keep paying for my mistake! And then you just, you act like we're friends, which is fine, but then there are definitely times when I think...no I know...that you're flirting with me, and I don't know what to do with that! I don't know if you mean it, or if you're unaware and just falling into old habits or something. And then there are other times when you just shut me out completely for no reason, and it hurts, Tommy! It hurts. I'm trying to make up for what I did, and I get that you may never want us to be together, but you can't keep making me out to be the bad guy Tommy. I'm really trying here, even if it's to just be your friend. Do you know how hard that is? Do you know..."

Jude was cut off as Tommy reached around her neck and pressed her head to his, drawing her in for a kiss. She kissed him back hungrily, but was still confused as to what just happened.

"No, Tommy wait..." she said, pulling away. "Tommy, I love you but..."

"Jude stop," he insisted. "I love you too. You have to know that."

She let out a small sob as the words she had been waiting for for weeks just fell out of his mouth. "Tommy, you can't just say that unless you mean it," she choked out. "I'm so afraid that come tomorrow, you're going to tell me everything that happened tonight was a mistake," she said, looking up at him with tears flowing from her eyes. "I don't think you really mean it."

"Jude," Tommy whispered, taking her hands into his own. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm trying here, I really am. But it's hard."

"It's hard for me too Tommy!" Jude remarked loudly.

"Jude listen for a second okay?" Tommy remarked, still holding her hands to try and calm her down. "Jude, the first year I met you was one of the hardest years of my life. Do you know how much it killed me to know that the only girl in the world who could truly get me was sixteen? Do you know how much it sucked to watch you get your heart broken over and over again and not be able to do anything about it? And then right before your eighteenth birthday when I thought we could be together finally, I had to go and screw things up like always. And then in the end when you had this amazing opportunity to work with a new label and be with Jamie who's known you for your entire life, something I can never compete with, you chose to be with me. And then again I had to ruin things..."

"No Tommy, you didn't mean to and I know that..."

"Jude listen. You, you took me back again when I didn't deserve it, and I really believed that we had finally overcome everything that was keeping us apart. I had no more secrets and there were no more people trying to tear you away from me...and I guess I never figured that maybe you'd be the one to end things. I wasn't prepared for that. I was always the one who left, Jude. I'd never been left. I didn't know what it was like to deal with that pain. And then you just reappear and you're actually sorry and if I were more like you, I'd have probably waited a day before taking you back, but there's just something stopping me...and I don't know what it is Jude, and I want to get over it, I really do. But I'm still not."

"I just wish there was something I could do," Jude said hopelessly. "I wish there was a way that I could prove to you how much you mean to me. Cause you _do _Tommy. You do."

"I know," he said quietly, pulling her head to his shoulder.

Jude leaned her weight onto Tommy, her hair a tangle of tears. She slipped one arm around his back and let the other rest on his chest as he dangled his arm around her, sliding the other around her waist. They sat like that for a while, Jude listening to the loud thump of his heartbeat, her breathing falling in sync with his own. She felt her eyelids begin to droop reluctantly, and the last thing she felt before drifting off to sleep was Tommy's hand pushing her bangs out of her face.

xXx

5:13 a.m.

"Who's going to get the lovebirds?" Karma asked, yawning widely. She snuggled into Spied as he wrapped his arms around her, leading her to the stairs.

"Not me," Jamie insisted, peering in through the blinds. "I think I've interfered with them one too many times, so uh, count me out."

"I'll do it," Lara volunteered bluntly, her hand reaching for the door.

"No!" Kwest, Sadie, and Spied all yelled at the same time.

"I mean, I do the brunt work and she's my sister, so you know, I'll do it," Sadie explained. She made her way into the studio and over to the corner Tommy and Jude were huddled in. They had both fallen asleep sitting up, Jude's head on Tommy's shoulder and his arms around her, blankets covering them.

"Hands where I can see them!" she yelled matter of factly.

"Huh?" Jude asked, shaking her hair out of her face as she lifted her head up. "What about my hands?"

"I think she was joking," Tommy said, pushing his way out of the sea of blankets. "Zep ever show?"

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," Sadie said, running a finger through her long blonde hair. "Everyone's leaving now."

"When I get home, I'm going to sleep forever," Jude insisted.

"Such ambition," Sadie teased.

"Aw Sade, come on you know the Harrison rule," Jude grumbled, slowly getting to her feet.

"The Harrison rule?" Tommy question.

"Ah yes, the sacred one...at least according to my dad and Jude. Thou shall not emit sarcasm in the presence of thy sleep deprived."

"Amen," Jude mumbled, still trying to get out of the tangle of blankets.

"All right, well, I've got to go get ready for work," Sadie said, eying Jude. "Uh, you better call me later, okay?"

"Much, much later," Jude half promised, half joked.

Sadie rolled her eyes and started to leave, then stuck her head back in, recalling something. "Tommy do you need a ride?" she asked.

"No, I'll call a cab," he insisted. "My car should be done soon anyway."

"Okay, just checking," Sadie said, waving as she left.

"Where's your car?" Jude asked, finally free of the blankets.

"Getting worked on," Tommy said. "It's supposed to be done sometime this afternoon. Spied picked me up on his way over here, and he was supposed to take me back home yesterday, before...all this happened."

"Oh, well, I'll give you a ride," Jude replied. "I mean, there's no sense in you calling a cab, going home, and then having to call a cab again. You can just come to my place and we'll wait there until it's done."

"No, that's okay. I should try and get some sleep before..."

"Okay, I have a four bedroom house and just little old me," Jude laughed. "And if you feel safer, I can even lock you into my basement."

Tommy grinned. "Well, in that case, you've convinced me."

"Good," Jude smiled, "'Cause I don't like taking no for an answer." She reached for the door handle, but Tommy pushed in front of the door, stopping her. "Uh, time to leave said creepy basement," Jude said, pointing towards freedom.

"I know," Tommy said, "Just let me get this over with before you make me feel even more lame than I already feel."

"Tommy Q lame?" Jude joked. "Never."

"Ha ha," Tommy mocked her. "Look, I just wanted to tell you, that if you're really certain this is what you want...I might..."

"Might what?" Jude asked quickly, suddenly alert.

"I mean...I'm willing to give it another shot," Tommy said boldly. "Give us another shot."

Jude looked up in amazement. "Really?" she asked. "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, smiling. "No engagement adding extra pressure, no London, and no holding back on me, okay?"

Jude nodded quickly, her arms tightening around his body. "Sounds like a dream come true, Quincy," she breathed.

"I was hoping you'd think that," he whispered, leaning down to kiss her. He pulled away taking a moment to study her. "Let's get out of here," he insisted.

"Don't need to tell me twice," Jude said, still a little shaky from everything that had just happened. But she didn't care about rationalizing his words. He spoke them and he meant them, and it was enough for her to just be happy for once. Trying to stop grinning like a hyena, she followed Tommy through the door, but her grin just widened when she saw Zepplin.

She ran up to Zepplin and tackled her as soon as she was out the door. "You are my hero!" she remarked, squeezing her. "You rescued me again! From a basement!"

"Hey, I rescued you the first time," Jamie remarked.

"Uh, yeah, after Zepplin pointed out the clues I left for you in the letter," Jude remarked. "You were just ready to let me die."

"Oh please, I think Megan was more likely to try and marry you than kill you," Jamie joked.

"Well, whatever she had in mind, I'll take being locked down here over that any day," Jude smiled. "But seriously, thank you so much and Jamie...I'm taking a few days off. This place is giving me the creeps at the moment."

"You?" Jamie remarked. "This little incident convinced me to take your advice and actually buy a real place to work in. I've had it with this basement."

"Good call," Jude said, starting up the stairs. "See you too later."

"See you Jaim," Tommy called. "Zep, I owe you my life."

"Wow, I'm gone a day, and I come back a hero," Zepplin beamed. "I should leave more often."

The ride to Jude's house was pretty quiet. Jude was still trying to wake up and Tommy seemed lost in thought the entire way, and Jude was unsure whether to question him or not. She eased up as she felt his hand gently rub her thigh and she knew that they were going to be all right for the moment.

"New Beamer?" Tommy asked as they pulled into her driveway. Jude looked at the black BMW Tommy was referring to as they got out of her car.

"No, it's not mine," Jude started. "I mean unless someone bought me a hell of an early birthday present, I..."

"Ah, Jude," a voice called from the front of the house, running over to meet the two. "I was beginning to think I had the wrong address."

Jude stood stunned, feeling Tommy's eyes burn into her back as he waited for an explanation, but all she could do was stay frozen in place, eyes glued to the person who owned the unfamiliar car in her driveway, only one word coming out of her mouth.

"Guy?"

xXx

Ah, the cliffhangers. R/R and don't hate me too much! I couldn't just write him off, now could I? And whatever happened or didn't happen between Sadie and Kwest will also be explained next chapter.


	6. Bad Day for Harrisons

Thank you again for showering me with reviews! You guys rock! R/R and enjoy!

xXx

Guy stood looking a bit lost for a moment, but gathered his composure quickly. He flicked the cigarette he was holding, using the sole of his shoe to put it out as he stepped toward a rather pale looking Jude.

"See, now for a moment I thought you weren't glad to see me, but now how could that be?" he grinned, wrapping his arm around her.

"Uh, well, I am just...surprised," Jude barely uttered as she brushed him off of her. She turned her glance to Tommy, begging him with her eyes not to bolt. She turned back to Guy, arms crossed, trying to look somewhat in control. "Uh, what are you doing here? And uh, how did you know I was _here_...at this very house?"

Guy stared at her for a second then laughed. "Ah, don't worry, I'm not stalking you or anything. Marissa told me you were here. I figured something had come up when I woke up and you were gone, so I figured I might as well see if I can be of some help to you. What's this I hear you're not coming back? There are some pretty interesting rumors flying around about you. One is that I knocked you up and you were so embarrassed you had to flee back home...that's my favorite."

"Uh, well, uh, definitely no," she said quickly, using all of her mental power to will Tommy to stay. "I'm not coming back, I'm...I'm staying here," she insisted, hooking her arm around Tommy's, hoping Guy would get the idea. She also tried not to notice that Tommy didn't see to grab her back.

"Aw is this Jamie?" he asked, grinning and extending his hand to Tommy. "Pleased to meet you. This girl talks about you nonstop! She's so proud of what you've done. Got your own record company, I hear? Hard work I bet. Must be such a cool job though."

"Uh, not so much," Tommy remarked through barred teeth. "And the name's not Jamie, it's Tommy."

Jude cringed wishing he didn't announce who he was.

"Tommy?" Guy said grinning. "Oh, I get it, you're joking right?" he laughed, turning to Jude. "Good one."

"No, um, Guy, this is really Tommy," Jude said. "Uh, my Tommy."

"Oh," Guy remarked getting defensive. "Well, um, I see." He turned back to Jude, his eyes burning into hers. She suddenly felt like she was going to be sick. "Well, do you have a minute?" he asked, not as cordial as he had been a minute ago. "I mean, you disappear out of nowhere without telling your boyfriend where you went and he I am half a world away from where I live. You surely must have a minute to spare for me."

"Well, yeah, but uh, we were never dating, Guy," she whispered, a tone of warning in her voice.

Guy shrugged. "Well, whatever it was Judes, I certainly would have never taken off on you without an explanation." He stuck his hands in his pockets and shot Tommy a manipulative grin. "Well, I'll just go wait in the backyard," he smirked, walking past the two, Jude's heart throbbing harder with every step he took.

"Tommy, before you say anything, you have to hear me out," Jude began, her eyes wide. "I...I honestly had no idea he was coming here, or that I'd ever see him again. And I didn't really care whether I ever did or not...and we really weren't dating...he was just kind of there...and he honestly means nothing to me, but I have to go tie up loose ends with him, because I did kind of leave him..."

"In the middle of the night?" Tommy answered.

"Well, it was actually morning," Jude said blankly.

"Meaning he was at your place," Tommy said, disgusted. "Meaning he slept over...meaning you and he..."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Tommy, like you didn't sleep with anyone this entire year," she remarked.

"That's different," he insisted.

"How?!" Jude remarked incredulously.

"Well, it's not like I was with the same girl when I..." he started.

"Oh, great, multiple girls, now I feel much better," Jude muttered sarcastically.

Tommy sighed and shot her a reproachful look. "_Meaning that they meant nothing to me_," he denounced.

"Well neither did Guy, which is how it's exactly the same thing as you bringing home random bar sluts!" Jude shouted.

"Oh please, Jude, come on," Tommy spat, rolling his eyes. "You don't just sleep with a guy, you're not like that. It means to much to you. And you expect me to believe that you had sex with him and only him in London and that it didn't mean anything?"

Jude looked crestfallen, understanding his point. "Tommy," she began again, a bit more softly. "I just...I wasn't the same girl in London, okay? I didn't know anyone and it just sort of happened, okay? But that doesn't mean it meant anything! I'm not even remotely interested in the guy...he could make out with Karma for all I care and it wouldn't phase me!"

"Oh, so that's your excuse?" Tommy remarked, stepping away from her. "You were so _different_ in London, and you just _happened_ to stop caring about yourself, and what? You just accidentally fell underneath of him?"

"Hey!" Jude remarked, stung by the blow. "That is _not_ fair Tommy! Not fair at all! I'm sorry you don't like to think of me with other guys, but come on, do you think I like to picture you with other girls? I mean..."

"Hey, this is what _you_ wanted, remember?" he blurted out. "You're the one that left."

"Oh, okay, this is really mature, Tommy," Jude shouted, hands on her hips. "Every time something doesn't go according to plan, you just blame it on me, because I'm the one who left."

"Well, you did," Tommy said accusingly.

"Okay, well, you really want to play this game?" Jude remarked. "Fine, let's play. Okay, I left and went to London. Big deal. Remember the time you kissed me and you made me promise it never happened? Then remember the time you tried to embarrass my boyfriend in front of my family? Oh, and who could forget the time when you made me believe you actually liked me, but instead you were dating _my sister_ behind my back? Oh, and here's a _good_ one! Remember when you were supposed to meet me for dinner, but you skipped town instead? And, uh, when you made me feel like a complete idiot at my eighteenth birthday party? Or how about when you attacked me in front of the Instant Star judging panel! Or when you got mad at me for missing you and visiting you when your mom was sick. Oh, and when you called me poison! And..."

"Okay, are you done?" Tommy remarked, sighing.

"No! Well...maybe," Jude said, winding down off of her sudden splurge of anger. She sighed and shot Tommy a sympathetic look. "I don't want him here," she repeated firmly. "But I have to go talk to him and take care of this, or he's just going to come back."

"Fine," Tommy said, pointing behind him. "I'm just going to walk home and..."

"Stop," Jude replied, exasperated. "Don't get like this. Go inside, and I'll meet you in there in ten minutes tops, okay?"

"I don't know...I think..."

"Tommy, please go inside," Jude said, grabbing his arm. "Please?"

He paused for a moment then shrugged. "Okay," he said quietly.

"Okay, good," Jude smiled. "And you can even spy on me if you want to."

"I'm not going to spy on you," Tommy insisted. "Although...the doors leading outside are made of glass, so if I happen to see you, it's not spying. It's just an architectural fluke."

Jude rolled her eyes, letting go of him. "Hide in the bushes for all I care, Tommy," Jude insisted. "I don't want him here, and I'm going to tell him that."

"Such a dumb name," Tommy grumbled, starting to walk away. "I mean, come on, what did his parents think he looked feminine as a baby or something? I mean, Guy! Like they have to tell the world he's a guy or something...like..."

Jude couldn't help but chuckle as Tommy muttered to himself as he rounded the corner to her front door. Once she saw he had gotten inside, she turned back to the backyard, not looking forward to the task at hand. Guy wasn't very dramatic at all, but he didn't like being told no.

Taking a deep breath she trekked through her backyard to the small café table outside where Guy was sitting, leaning back as if he wasn't bothered at all by what had just happened. Smiling slightly, Jude sat down across from him, feeling Tommy's eyes on her through the glass doors behind her. Guy grinned effortlessly, pushing his shades up onto his head.

"So, what's going on Judes?" Guy started.

"Look," she started, her hands fidgeting. She had never ended things with a guy before. She wasn't sure she knew how to begin. "Marissa was right. I'm not coming back to England...at least, not right now. I'm recording my record here and then...who knows? It's just...I know I shouldn't have just left like that, but I didn't really think we were on that level...you know?"

Guy slumped back even farther in his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table. "So what you're saying is that you left England for Little Tommy Q?"

Jude's eyes widened. "No! I _didn't_...I mean come on, I didn't belong there at all. I had no friends and..."

"You had me," Guy said. "And Roxy. And that girl Liz from your company. And all my friends loved you." He shrugged. "Just not good enough for you?"

Jude tried to contain her frustration. "Guy, it wasn't that. My heart...my heart just wasn't in it. I just rushed into this decision, and living out there just made me less...well, me. I wasn't myself out there and I didn't like who I was becoming. I needed to get out before I went insane. Can't you get that?"

"Some people leave notes when they flee the country," he muttered.

Jude sighed. "I get it, I get it, I suck at goodbyes."

"Whatever Judes," Guy remarked, getting up. "I'm not really here for you anyway. I have some business here and I figured I might as well stop by and see if you needed anything." His eyes turned to Tommy who was pacing inside, trying not to look concerned. "Obviously I'm not welcome."

"Guy, look, it's not that I don't want you here," Jude started. "It's just that Tommy's..."

"A control freak?" Guy laughed.

"No," Jude said rolling her eyes. "I just barely convinced him to trust me again. And then you show up..."

"And ruin your little tea party," Guy grumbled, pushing past Jude. "I don't need you to spell it out for me Judes, I get it. I'll just see myself out."

Jude strangled the air as he walked away, relieved to be free from him. She spun around quickly to go back inside and saw Tommy jump in surprise as she did so. She grinned and pushed open the door.

"Aha," she smiled. "You were spying."

"Was not," he insisted, sitting down quickly on her couch. "I got up to go to the bathroom," he covered.

"Huh," Jude began, sitting down next to him, her legs stretching across his lap. "That's funny, because my bathroom is that way," she said, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Huh," Tommy nodded slowly. "That explains why I couldn't find it."

"Nice one Quincy," Jude laughed.

"So is he gone?"

Jude shrugged. "I guess. I mean, I think so. He said he wasn't even really here for me. He has some business to take care of and then it's back to England. So, he's still in this town, but he's not in this house, so that's good enough for me."

"Such a dumb name," Tommy started again.

"Oh, Tommy just let it go," Jude whispered, legs dropping off of him so she could scoot closer to him. "What time do you have to get your car?"

"Five," he said slowly, leaning in closer to Jude. "Don't think you can just change the subject."

"Oh, well, I think I just did," she smiled.

"Uh uh," Tommy grinned, "Not fair.

"Life's not fair," Jude reasoned.

"Touche," Tommy chided.

"Five huh?" Jude repeated. "Perfect," she grinned..

"Oh really?" Tommy questioned.

"Uh huh," Jude said softly. "Gives us plenty of time."

"Time to do what?" Tommy asked, his breath tickling Jude's neck.

"Oh, I don't know," Jude breathed. "Get creative Quincy, I'm sure you'll think of something."

She grinned as he kissed her neck and tackled her down onto the couch.

xXx

"Hey, Jude, can you toss me that cd next to you?" Zepplin called, tangled up in a mess of wires.

"Sure," Jude answered, tossing it at her. "Uh, need help breaking free?" she joked.

"Nope, I'm good," Zepplin nodded, pushing her way through the jungle of cords. "Just got in over my head I guess," she said, brushing herself off, "No big deal."

"Okay," Jude chuckled. "What cd was that anyway?"

"Oh, it's Lara's EP," Zepplin explained. "Jamie's been in touch with this hot shot club promoter who's running this big even tonight at Blue Moon. He booked Lara for us, but he wants a copy of her cd ahead of time to decide what songs she should play."

"Ah," Jude said, losing interest at the mention of Lara's name.

Zepplin brushed off Jude's shortness, too nice to be offended by her lack of interest in Lara. She knew it wasn't a personal snub, at least.

"Does she like reapply her makeup every five minutes?" Jude scrutinized, staring at Lara through the studio glass. Kwest was helping her wrap up her latest song, and Tommy, much to her dismay was helping Kwest. She scrunched her nose at the thought of Tommy and Lara working together.

Zepplin shook her head and sat down next to her. "Look, I get it," she said kindly, grabbing Jude's full attention. "It's hard when someone as well, gorgeous as her is working with someone you really care about. It's kind of disheartening to think that you could lose them just because she has like perfect bone structure or something."

"She does have great cheekbones," Jude muttered angrily.

Zepplin rolled her eyes. "Okay, so when I first started liking Jamie, I had to endure watching him follow Blu around like a sad, little puppy dog. It was sickening, especially because she was a complete bitch. But, eventually, I learned that it's not just looks guys are into. I mean, she might have been pretty and had Jamie under her spell for a while, but it wore off. He saw her for who she really was, and when he did, I was right here for him, like I had been for the past few months before."

"Yeah, but Jamie's loyal," Jude defended him. "He would never cheat if you two had been dating already."

"Oh, I know that," Zepplin agreed. "I'm just saying, it was intimidating at first. And I mean, then there was you, and I can't really say I liked you very much in the beginning."

"What? Me? What did I do?" Jude asked, offended.

"Oh please," Zepplin started meekly, eyes dropping to the floor. "You're like completely amazing and beautiful and I know Jamie used to be head over heels for you. And it wasn't that I didn't like you, so much as I was scared that Jamie would, I don't know, wake up or something and realize I would never be as awesome as you."

"Whoa, back up there," Jude started. "First of all, I'm a complete disaster. I appreciate the compliments, but really, there isn't much I don't make a mess out of. And as for amazing, well, come on, you helped Jamie build this company from the ground up without so much as a penny for months! You stuck by him through all of the crap he put you through with Blu and you even turned down an opportunity to tour the world with your dad for him. And, uh, hello, you sort of helped save my life. Not too mention, you probably saved Lara's, because she was going to be the first to go if we stayed locked in this basement and needed to eat someone to stay alive."

Zepplin laughed, her embarrassment fading. "Okay, so maybe I do kind of rock."

"Uh, duh," Jude grinned, tapping her playfully on the shoulder.

"Okay, but honestly Jude, Tommy would walk through fire just to see you smile," Zepplin insisted. "And I think you know that, so don't be too hard on Lara. I mean, you know how easy it was to fall for Tommy."

"Yeah," Jude reminisced, thinking about the first time she had finished a song with Tommy. "He does make it easy."

"See," Zepplin said. "And Lara doesn't even really like him. She's just looking for exposure. And Tommy knows that. He's in love with you Jude."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess you're right. Still...she could try and be uglier."

"I'll ask our lovely make up artist Sadie to make sure she puts mascara gunk in her eye," Zepplin joked.

"Okay, that'll definitely work," Jude grinned.

"Hey Jude," Kwest called, walking out of the studio.

"Don't make it baddd," Jamie sang, hopping down the stairs. Kwest looked confused. "The Beatles?" Jamie remarked. "It's just an inside joke. Jude and I used to always start singing that whenever some moron would say hey to her...not that you're a moron, I met high school morons, and why can't I stop saying moron?"

"Cause you're a moron," Jude chuckled, tossing a pen at him.

Kwest grabbed his jacket and headed for the stairs. "All right, I'll see you guys at Blue Moon at eight. She's gonna be great, she's definitely ready."

"Bye!" Jude and Jamie called as Zepplin thanked him.

Jude turned towards the studio, wondering why Tommy needed to be in there all alone with Lara.

"_Jude_," Zepplin warned, as if reading her mind. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Jude asked innocently. "I'm stretching my neck, see?" she craned her neck to the opposite side to demonstrate. "I think I slept weird."

"Yeah, okay," Zepplin rolled her eyes.

"Now, now, fight nice," Jamie replied, spinning around in his computer chair.

"Well aside from your artist's sketchy sexuality, how does it feel to know you've made it Jaims?" Jude asked excitedly. "I mean, first Spied's album, now Lara's...it's got to feel pretty good."

"Ah, well...I won't lie...it does," he grinned. "Of course this whole thing we've got going here would be in shambles if it wasn't for my lovely lady over there," he winked, causing Zepplin to giggle.

"Well, I could obviously tell you weren't the brains behind this operation," Jude joked. "So is Spied playing tonight too?"

"Yeah, Lara's on before him at eight, and Spied's on right after. This promoter has been a godsend. He loved Spied's stuff and warmed up to Lara's music, and he had venues all over the world, so I'm hoping maybe this summer I can line up a tour in a few different countries."

"Awesome," Jude commented.

"Yeah, oh, you may know him," Jamie began. "His main base is in London, so you might have played a few venues of his..."

"Jamie, no," Zepplin hissed.

"What?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, what?" Jamie asked.

Zepplin shook her head. "I swear you don't listen when people talk, Jaim." She turned to Jude. "Um, I think this uh, promoter, may be that guy Karma mentioned you were with in London..."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked, as she slowly connected the dots between what Zepplin was saying to what Guy had mentioned to her earlier. "Oh, no, no, no. Not Guy! Oh, no!"

"Guy?" Lara asked as she and Tommy stepped out of the studio. "As in my promoter?" She turned to Jude. "My promoter's your ex?"

"No!" Jude remarked. "We never dated..."

"Oh give me a break," Tommy mumbled, shaking his head.

"Hey, in shock here," Jude muttered back to Tommy.

"Wait, you're sure it's the same Guy?" Jamie asked, trying to be optimistic.

"Oh yeah Jamie, since every parent is coked out enough to name their kid Guy," Tommy remarked sarcastically.

"Whoa, Quincy, don't point your gun at me, okay? I _didn't _sleep with him, fyi," Jamie remarked, trying to redirect his anger.

"_Hey_!" Jude yelled, slapping Jamie. "Uh, best friend rule!"

"Uh, psycho boyfriend rule," Jamie defended, pointing at Tommy.

"Oh, Jamie!" Jude remarked, trying not to strangle him. "I can't believe you hired Guy! Ugh! I so want you dead right now. And not just dead, no...I want you chopped into little, tiny Jamie pieces so that I can kill each and every one of them individually and painfully and..."

"You need to put her on medication," Jamie told Tommy.

Jude sighed and turned to Zepplin. "So it's definitely him?"

"Yeah," Zepplin began cautiously. "Jamie contacted him way before he knew anything about you two, and he said he had heard of Spied, but we didn't realize he met him in London before. And well, I found out his name was Guy Parker, and when Karma mentioned him the other day, I googled it and..."

"Wait, you googled me?" Jude asked incredulously, which caused even Tommy to giggle.

Zepplin laughed. "Yes."

"Wow, I didn't even know I could be googled," Jude laughed. She paused, catching what she had just said and turned to Tommy who in the heat of the moment couldn't resist joking around with her. He opened his mouth to tease her, but Jude cut him off. "Oh no, Quincy, I can read your mind already, no jokes about googling me."

"But you're so fun to google," he insisted.

"Uh, gross," Jamie said, turning his head.

"Wow," Lara said, breaking the silence. "So, uh, is there maybe anyone here I can work with whose tongue hasn't been down Jude's throat?"

"Wow Lara," Jude began, angry at how insensitive her comment was towards Zepplin. "Why don't you make that the title of your next song...might just get you the exposure you're looking for."

"Jude," Tommy stopped her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Look, um, Lara, we should really get you to the club," Zepplin began, pushing her up the stairs. "Jamie, I'm going to take her now, and you'll meet us there?"

"Assuming I'm still in one piece," Jamie teased.

"I'll risk it," Zepplin smiled, as she and Lara left.

"Okay, I'm going to go call the car place," Tommy said, heading for the stairs. "I'll wait for you outside?" he asked, turning to Jude.

"Okay, I'll be up in a sec," Jude promised, searching around for her jacket.

"I really am sorry," Jamie apologized once Tommy had disappeared.

"Ugh, I know," Jude said, looking up at Jamie. "God, I just don't know what I'm going to do. Can you believe Guy actually showed up at my house this morning? I thought Tommy was going to bolt. I was so freaked."

"Wow," Jamie remarked. "But, why would he just show up? I mean, you guys are over, right?"

Jude shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, we're done...but I just kind of left without saying anything and I guess he thought that meant there was still a chance or something...I don't know. I just didn't really want to be confronted with it."

"Wow," Jamie remarked.

"Wow what?" Jude asked, catching the edge in his voice.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Jude, but uh...can you blame him?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Jude said. "He almost made Tommy leave! After I worked so hard trying to gain back his trust and Guy just almost..."

"Oh come on Jude," Jamie said shaking his head. "You leave him without telling him why and the guy comes looking for an explanation, and you're actually mad at him?"

"What? No, that's not exactly..."

"Oh, please," Jamie said.. "I've been in the poor guy's shoes before! You're not exactly gentle when you break people's hearts."

"Wow," Jude remarked, floored. "Really Jamie? Wow. I mean...first of all, Guy and I weren't even dating...we were just..."

"Yeah, I get it, Jude," Jamie said. "It's probably exactly how we were. You found the first guy who understood you and clung to him, then when he actually starts feeling something for you, you rip the guy's heart out..."

"Whoa Jamie, come on..."

"No Jude, seriously," Jamie said. "I'm not saying any of this to hurt you..."

"Really, cause you're doing a great job," she spat.

"Jude, come on," Jamie began. "You need to stop always playing the victim. Tommy had every right to be upset with you. And he had every right to be upset when Guy showed up. And Guy had every right to show up. You were the one in the wrong...and the sooner you grow up and admit that, the sooner..."

"Wow, I can't believe what I'm hearing," Jude remarked loudly. "I mean to think you..."

"Jude!" Tommy called, the basement door opening. "You ready?"

"Oh definitely," she replied, stomping up the steps.

"Jude," Jamie called, exhausted with their argument.

"Send Guy my regards," she remarked sarcastically as she left.

Tommy shot her a bewildered look and Jude shook her head, signaling she didn't want to talk about what just happened. She reached for the driver's side door to get into her car, but Tommy leaned against it, preventing her from climbing in.

"Wanna share with the class?" he asked, eyes burrowing into hers.

Jude looked down, not really up for talking about her fight with Jamie. She never liked to talk much about her and Jamie. It was an odd friendship that only she and Jamie could comprehend and it was hard for her to convey to others anything between them. Still, she knew she had to come clean with Tommy or risk losing his trust again, so reluctantly she explained what happened.

"He just...he can be so brutal," she finished. "I mean some of the stuff he said, it just...it seemed like he was still holding onto this idea of him and I, you know?" she asked, staring up at Tommy. "I don't even mean in a romantic sense exactly, it's just, Jamie and I used to complete each other in every way. He was the ying to my yang and all that, and now with Zepplin and, well, you, of course...it's just so different and I feel like he still blames me for us growing apart. But it was bound to happen right?"

"Of course," Tommy nodded. "I mean, no offense, but you guys were a total disaster when you dated, and it was only natural that you'd each find someone new."

"I just...I think I really hurt him, Tommy," Jude said sadly. "I don't think he's over some of the stuff that happened between us."

"Yeah, well, you aren't exactly a girl guys just get over," Tommy insisted. "Cut him some slack Jude. I'm sure he's just stressed."

Jude raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, Tommy Q, Mr. Maturity? The Tommy I know would have been so pissed by this news he would have rushed back in their and threatened to kill Jamie if he ever brought up the subject of him and I again."

Tommy shrugged. "Why bother? I already won," Tommy grinned.

Jude shot him an odd smile. "I'm not...a prize Tommy," she said. "This isn't a competition. I can't be won."

"Jude, I didn't mean it like that," Tommy remarked. "I was just kidding. I just meant that, why spend time arguing with you or anyone else about guys from your past when I have you right now all to myself? It just doesn't seem worth it to me. I'd rather concentrate on us then worry about everyone else."

"See, something tells me you didn't feel that way this morning when Guy showed up and..."

"Okay, okay, but I was shocked," Tommy defended. "Let him show up again. I'll be the essence of cool."

"Oh that's you alright," Jude laughed, hopping into the car. "The essence of cool."

"Shut up," Tommy said, hitting her playfully as he climbed into the other side of the car.

xXx

"Jude you ready?" Tommy called up the stairs, Karma and Kwest waiting next to him. "She takes forever," he apologized.

"Oh don't worry," Karma insisted. "I'm finishing my makeup in the car."

Tommy and Kwest exchanged a look as Jude rushed down the stairs.

"Sorry, sorry," she insisted. "I still haven't organized my clothes and it's hard to find anything to wear."

"Oh, well, you certainly found _something,_" Tommy replied, dumbstruck by her outfit. She was wearing a short black, slinky dress that had thin straps and a plunging neckline. Tommy couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Is that Sadie's?" Karma questioned. "Cause that looks like something Sadie would where."

"No, it's mine," Jude insisted.

"Well then kudos," Karma commented. "Not very rockstar-esque, but it's hot. Trying to impress someone?"

"No," Jude insisted. "It's just a dress Karm, not a statement."

"Oh, right," she said as if understanding. "I see what you're doing."

Jude looked around, perplexed. "I'm not doing anything. I'm going to a club to see Spied perform. I thought it was a black tie event. What's the big deal?"

"No, nothing," Karma insisted, shrugging. "I mean, I'm probably wrong anyway, but it does look like your pulling out all the ammo to stop that London promoter dead in his tracks."

"What?" Jude remarked. "That's absolutely ridiculous." She turned to Tommy. "She's insane, I promise you. I'm not wearing this to..."

"Hey," Tommy began, shrugging. "Essence of cool," he said, brushing it off.

Jude rolled her eyes as she heard a knock at the door. "Was someone else meeting us here?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Kwest said, shaking his head.

Jude walked towards the door and pulled it open to find a distraught looking Sadie on her porch. Her eyes were puffy and red and she was wearing sweats and a baggy tee shirt, a sure sign that Sadie was not feeling well.

"Uh oh," Jude said. "You okay? You look like you've been listening to Dashboard Confessional all day."

"Oh, shut up Jude," Sadie murmured, trying not to crack a smile. "Can you just try and be my sister for once?"

"Aw, Sade I'm sorry," Jude apologized, hugging her. She hadn't realized how terrible Sadie really felt until that moment. "Come in," she insisted, leading her in.

"Is that my dress?" Sadie asked suddenly as she stepped inside.

"Told ya," Karma said.

"It's _mine_," Jude insisted once more.

"Oh wow, Sade, you okay?" Karma asked, ignoring Jude.

Sadie nodded slightly, trying not to look up at anyone, especially Kwest. "Oh, you were going out. Jude, I'm sorry, I'll..."

"No, stop it," Jude insisted, ushering her over to the couch. "I didn't want to go anyway. _Really_."

"Oh, don't patronize me," Sadie insisted and Jude could tell her sister was about to cry. She turned away quickly and headed over to the others. "Uh, just go without me, okay?" she said. She turned to Tommy. "Come back over when you're done?" she asked.

"Of course," he insisted, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Okay," she smiled. She turned to Kwest who looked like he was wrestling around with whether he ought to go or stay. "Go," she insisted to him. "She'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay," he nodded, knowing Sadie wasn't his responsibility anymore. If she didn't want to come to him with her problems, he knew he couldn't intervene.

Jude waited until she heard the door click behind them before returning to her sister. "Sade," she started slowly. "What happened?" She stared at her sister in concern. She had never seen her look this broken up before.

"It's just everything, Jude," Sadie exclaimed, her voice shaking as she sobbed. "I ruined everything."

"What? No Sadie, you've never ruined a thing in your life," Jude insisted, hugging her.

"Oh please," she remarked. "I nearly ruined you and Tommy before, and I ruined Kwest and I, and now I think I may have lost my job, and I...I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Darius?" Jude questioned. "Aw, Sadie, please stay here. I don't like the thought of you two living together."

"He's just stressed...or something," Sadie began, then started crying all over again. "Oh, who am I kidding," she muttered. "I don't even love the guy."

"Sadie, I'm sorry, I know you're freaking out right now, but you have to tell me what happened to make you like this," Jude said slowly.

Sadie took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Darius...proposed to me," she said suddenly.

"WHAT?" Jude remarked, heart pounding. "DARIUS? What? I mean, why? I mean, what did you say?!"

"I said no, Jude," Sadie replied. "And he got...well, he was livid. He did it in front of everyone at G-Major and I told him we should talk in private, but he insisted I answer him right then and there in front of everyone. What was I supposed to do? Lie to him? Tell him I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of my life with him? I mean, we've been dating a year, and I'm still not..."

"Over Kwest?" Jude added hopefully. "Enough about Darius and this freak engagement, which we will get back to. Sadie whatever happened with Kwest? I mean, you two were barely over when you hooked up with the devil himself. I just don't understand it."

Sadie sighed, finally ready to come clean. "Dating Darius was good for me," she said firmly. "He challenged me, whereas Kwest just always let me win. He made me feel like I was helpless, and you know how much I hate that. Everything I have, I've worked for. I've gotten it on my own. I earned this new job and I fought for a place at G-Major. I don't need to be rescued by some guy, no matter how sweet he is. I love Kwest, I really do, but I felt so...stifled by him. He was ready for marriage and moving in together and I was just figuring out who I was. It's not necessarily that we were wrong for each other...it was just the wrong time for us. And I know you don't understand my relationship with Darius, Jude, but it was good for me."

"But I can't help noticing you keep saying _was,_" Jude pointed out. "Is it over?"

Sadie nodded. "I feel terrible, but I had to tell him I couldn't marry him. And he flipped out and fired me on the spot, no questions asked, no reasoning with him. He told me I could come by Tuesday and get my things. Just like that...like the past year never happened. And, it's not so much that I'm sad over the breakup, because we really weren't emotionally involved, you know? It's just, I skipped college to build myself up with this company and just like that it's gone. I just...I can't believe how stupid I was. And now, here I am, your pathetic older sister, forced to come groveling to you, because I have no money and no clue what I'm going to do."

"Okay, Sadie, first of all, you're _welcome_ here," Jude said. "It's no bother at all, especially since I _hate_ living alone. And you do have a job, you know."

"Jude, don't you listen?" Sadie remarked. "I was fired!"

"Uh, NBR," Jude pointed out. "Jamie's in the finishing stages of buying a building down the street to turn into the studio, and he has a couple new artists popping up. With Spied's success and my record being produced there, not to mention the other rising artists he has, he's in dire need of a..."

"Don't say secretary," Sadie groaned, not liking the thought of having to do grunt work all over again.

"I was going to say PR person," Jude smiled. "Zepplin handles most of the secretarial stuff and Jamie does the rest. But as for PR, they haven't a clue. Karma helps out sometimes, and I know you've helped with some things, but they really need someone full time. And I'm not just making this up, Jamie mentioned it to me before, and of course we wanted you, but knew you were tied to G-Major."

Sadie smiled, wiping the tears off of her face. "Why is this all sounding too perfect?" she grinned.

"Uh, because you're Sadie freakin' Harrison, superstar," Jude insisted, grinning. "And I have another idea."

"What's that?" Sadie asked.

"You and me taking some college classes, huh?" Jude grinned.

"What?" Sadie asked, stunned. "You _hate_ school."

"True," Jude said. "And it's not like that's going to change. But, you know, I may not be able to do this forever and I need some sort of back up. And don't give me that look, I'm not getting my doctorate or anything, just an associate's. And you'll probably graduate before I even have a full semester to my name, so I'll be ninety by the time I get one...it was just an idea."

"Well, I think it's a very smart idea," Sadie insisted.

"Good," Jude nodded. "Because Jamie told me I needed to grow up, so I'll show him just how grown up I can be."

"Oh, god, should have known," Sadie muttered.

"What?" Jude asked defensively.

"All this college talk is just propaganda to win an argument with Jamie," Sadie said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I don't want to argue about Jamie with you too," Jude insisted. "It's bad enough I had to argue with him."

"Okay, okay," Sadie said. "But you have to at least tell me what this argument was about. I'm nothing if not a gossip."

Jude sighed. "Fine. But you're getting the condensed version. So, this morning my old...boyfriend or whatever he was...from England shows up here as Tommy and I are coming in and..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up," Sadie remarked. "Guy showed up here?!"

"Okay, condensed version," Jude repeated, cutting her off.

"Continue," Sadie remarked, annoyed.

"So, Tommy freaks, of course. I talked to Guy, because I didn't exactly end things with him when I left...I just sort of figured we weren't really together so..."

"You could safely flee the country without him ever thinking of you again?" Sadie remarked, floored.

"Okay, that interrupting thing is _really_ annoying," Jude hissed.

"Sorry!" Sadie remarked.

"So, I make sure he knows it's over...I came back inside to make sure things were fine with Tommy, which they were. Then, I find out that Jamie _hired_ Guy to promote Lara's new album! So I freaked out a little, but I wasn't mad at Jamie. I mean, I know he didn't do it on purpose or anything. And then, I don't even know how it started, but then we were arguing about how I ended things with Jamie and he just made me feel really crappy. I don't know...it just ended badly, I guess."

Sadie sucked in a breath before throwing in her opinion. "Look, Jude, I think...and please don't freak out...I think Jamie might not be fully over you."

"What?" Jude remarked. "That's crazy...I mean, I see where you're coming from, but Jamie and I..."

"Look, I think he wants to be over you and I think he wants to be past everything that's happened between you guys, but for some reason, he just isn't. And Zepplin's great for him, but I don't now, Jude. I think you need to talk to him about it."

Jude sighed, leaning onto her sister. "Remember when we were back in high school and you used to pretend you didn't know me?" she asked.

"Oh, Jude, I was a moron," Sadie laughed.

"Yeah, well I miss those days when everything still made sense," she sighed. "Jamie and I could be friends and there wasn't all of this pressure to be something more. Where does that come from anyway? I mean, why can't a girl and guy _just_ be friends? It's so frustrating."

"Well, hey, look at it this way," Sadie said, trying to sustain a grin. "If you become a lesbian, you can have as many guy friends as you want."

Jude stared at her for a minute before cracking up. "So you're moving in?" she asked seriously.

"If you'll have me," Sadie said.

Jude grinned and hugged her sister. "And don't worry about movers," she said, smirking. "Spied's a pro."

xXx

Jamie stood in the back of the club, hidden from the others dancing all around him. He saw Zepplin looking for him every now and then, but he wasn't really in the mood to be found. He wanted to be alone for a while, and he liked to study other people, to watch their conversations and interactions. He was fascinated by what fueled people.

He sat, back against the wall, knees bent, nursing the bottle of beer he had had since he arrived. Lara had already performed and done exceptionally well, and now Spied was on the stage, causing every female in the audience to swoon, which he noticed made Karma pout more than usual.

He kept looking through the crowd, searching for anyone interesting, when he spotted Lara talking to Guy. They moved as they conversed, heading over to the spot where he was hiding. He crouched back into the doorway behind him, trying not to be noticed as their voices grew louder.

"So, let me make sure I understand," Lara said, smiling coyly. "You want Jude and you know how to get her back? And I want Tommy, so you're suggesting we team up together and break them apart."

"Well, you catch on fast, love," Guy grinned.

"Okay, well, how do you propose we do that?" Lara asked.

"It's simple," Guy insisted. "Jealousy."

Lara's face turned blank. "How could I make Tommy jealous?" she asked. "We've never done anything."

"Seeing what he can't have," Guy remarked. "Trust me, guys hate not being able to get what they want...and they usually don't want it until they can't have it. That's what brought me back here. Someone at Jude's label was gushing about how she had heard Jude and Tommy Q were back together, and I actually began to feel sick. It makes you wonder what some other guy has that you don't. Trust me, it'll work. I'll make Jude jealous and you'll make him jealous and slowly, they'll unravel."

"Okay, but how do we make them jealous?" Lara asked.

Guy smiled maliciously and pulled her close to him, parting her lips with his own. Lara pulled back, stunned by the sudden kiss.

"Like that," Guy grinned.

Jamie sat in the shadows watching as the two plotted to pull Jude and Tommy apart. He wanted to step out and tell them it would never work. He wanted to call Jude and let her know that they were planning to sabotage her relationship with Tommy. But, instead, he sat back and watched them, engrossed in their planning. He didn't want to betray his best friend, but did it really even matter if he told or not? After all, didn't Jude and Tommy sabotage their relationship on their own repeatedly. It should be their relationship slogan as many times as they had wrecked it.

Jamie rocked back against the wall, weighing his options and wondering if it wouldn't be best to get Jude alone again. When Jude was with Tommy she was different, he concluded. And maybe he didn't want his best friend to change.

xXx

Sorry it took so long guys! There's much more to come...I'm thinking there will be at least ten more chapters before the ending, and don't worry, everything going on now is happening for a reason! And for everyone anti-Lara, stayed tuned, because in the next chapter, we'll learn a lot more about this antagonist, especially after one of the characters makes her cry. R/R!


	7. What's Eating Jamie Andrews?

"Okay, this is just getting disgusting," Jude groaned as Lara and Guy walked into her living room, arm in arm. Jamie was in the process of moving NBR's equipment to the new building he bought. So, when Zepplin asked if they could record a few things in Jude's basement, she quickly agreed, but now was beginning to regret her decision. She didn't realize she had signed on for front row seats to the Lara and Guy show. Seeing them together made her sick, and she wasn't sure if it was because of her mutual hatred for Lara or her uneasiness at seeing Guy all the time. Either way, she wished she hadn't agreed to let them work on Lara's album here.

"Hey!" Zepplin popped in, smiling at Jude. "Do you want to swing by and see the new home of NBR? It's pretty sweet."

Jude smiled back but shook her head. "I'm going to stop by later when Tommy gets back from his meeting with Darius. Actually, he should be home soon."

"Darius?" Zepplin asked confused. "I didn't realize they were on speaking terms."

Jude sighed. "Darius is pissed that Tommy's producing again for another company. He was signed on for one more year at G-Major and..."

"But Darius fired him," Zepplin defended. "Doesn't that change all the rules?"

"Zep, I don't know if you've ever met D, but he's the one who changes all the rules. He has...a lot of dirt on Tommy...and knowing D, he'll blackmail him into doing something he doesn't want to do...especially knowing Tommy and I are back together."

"Why's he hate you?" Zepplin asked.

"Oh, I don't know, because I left G-Major as soon as I was able to," Jude shrugged. "Not to mention my sister may have broken the heart we never knew he had. Or at least bruised his ego...both equally as bad."

Zepplin shook her head. "Guys are so fickle."

"Tell me about it," Jude muttered, thinking of Jamie. The two still hadn't spoken to each other, and when forced to engage in civil conversation, they muttered the usual hi's and bye's and then went back to pretending the other didn't exist. She could tell their silence was really taking a toll on Zepplin, who was forced to play mediator.

Zepplin sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I still don't get why you two can't just get over whatever happened. Jamie still won't say a word about your fight and I get the feeling there's something else he's not telling me."

Jude shrugged. "I'm sorry Zep, but there's just a lot of history between Jaim and I. When he's ready to talk about it, he will. I've learned not to force him to from previous experience. It's just...this one was pretty rough, and I don't know how long it's going to take to fix it."

"Well, I don't want to interfere," Zepplin insisted. "It's just hard, because he's not himself."

"Sorry?" Jude offered weakly.

"It's fine," Zepplin remarked, standing up. "All right, I'm going to go interrupt the very weird love connection we've got going on downstairs and maybe convince Lara to make some music...and hopefully bring her to her senses, because Guy really unnerves me. I just wish he'd go back to London already."

"Amen," Jude joked, raising a pretend glass. "And the sooner the better."

"Hey!" Sadie called, strolling in, shopping bags in her hand. Zepplin waved to her before she disappeared down the stairs. "Aw, Jude you'll never guess what!"

"Hit me," Jude said, sliding down onto the couch.

"There were these two adorable girls at the mall trying on red wigs and they had these toy guitars! They were playing all your stuff and pretending to be you! It was so cute!"

Jude laughed. "Not uh, red wigs?"

"Oh please, your cool aid hair made quite the statement," Sadie grinned.

"Oh god, remember when I stole your favorite pair of jeans and ripped holes in them and to get even you put pink hair dye in my shampoo?"

Sadie grinned. "You don't mess with a girl's jeans," she said innocently.

"My hair was pink for a week!" Jude laughed. "I had to wear hats to school!"

"Yeah, I think that was when I first told everyone you were my cousin and not my sister," Sadie nodded. "I mean you looked terrible. You did not have the skin tone for pink hair."

"Thanks jerk," Jude laughed, tossing a pillow at Sadie.

"How'd Tommy's meeting go?" Sadie asked, changing the subject. "What did D make him surrender this time? His dignity? His pride? His conscious?"

"Ouch, someone's not over the break up," Jude noted. "And uh, he's not back yet...which is beginning to scare me."

"Yeah, agreed," Sadie nodded. "God I missed living with you," she grinned.

Sadie had moved in a few days ago, much to Spied's agitation, and Jude loved living with her sister again. It was like having part of her family back. Sadie took the one downstairs bedroom, claiming she wanted a room close to the pool which Spied insisted was the best room in the house, probably because he was so glad not to have to lug large pieces of furniture up Jude's steps again. Of course now with Sadie living there and Kwest working in her basement, she was curious to see if they couldn't rekindle the romance they once had.

Sadie scrunched her nose as she heard obnoxious laughter drifting up from the basement. "Is the love club here?" she asked, praying Jude would say no.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Then again, I thought you loved watching me get tortured."

"Mmm," Sadie began, shaking her head. "Not so much fun anymore. It's only amusing the first couple hundred times." She got to her feet, taking all her bags with her as she turned towards her room. "Here comes Mr. Tall, Dark, and Squinty," she grinned at Jude, pointing outside the window where Jude saw Tommy's bike pull up.

"Wanna stick around for the Q and A session?" Jude asked.

"And here about Darius?" Sadie questioned. "No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Jude mumbled as Tommy stepped into the house. Already she could sense something was really wrong. "What happened?" she asked, stepping over to hug him.

"Uh, well everything's fine now," Tommy insisted, pulling away. "I got out of the contract and D and I are done."

"Wait, you _what_?"Jude asked, astonished. "How did you pull that off? I mean is it even possible to get away from Darius that easily?!"

Tommy shook his head and sat down, pulling Jude down next to him. "I didn't say it was that easy."

"What did you have to do?" Jude asked, her voice turning serious. She knew Darius and Tommy had a lot of bad blood between them.

"Well, I had to sign a statement saying that I had no proof Portia did anything to my car...the car that killed..."

"Angie," Jude finished softly for him.

"Yeah," Tommy nodded.

"But you heard her," Jude protested. "I heard her. She can't just get away with it."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not mad at Portia. I know she didn't mean for anyone to get hurt, and if I hadn't let Angie leave then..."

"Tommy don't say that," Jude threatened.

"Yeah, well, you get how it would have panned out," he finished.

Jude took his hand. "Was that all he wanted?"

"Nope," Tommy muttered. "He said my work was worth 250,000 a year to him."

"I completely don't like where this is going."

"Yeah, me neither," Tommy sighed. "I had to buy out the contract from him for 200,000."

"DOLLARS?!" Jude remarked. "He can't...but that's...how did you?!"

"Well, I..."

"Oh no," Jude started. "Oh Tommy, no you didn't..."

"Jude I had to, I..."

"But your car!" she exclaimed. "You love that car! It's like an extension of you, Tommy!"

Tommy shrugged. "I had to Jude. If I stayed, he'd eventually find some other way to get me to stay longer and one year would turn into ten, and I'd most likely end up in jail for his murder."

"God," Jude began. "He's so disgusting. I can't believe him." She turned to Tommy. "Wait. Isn't your car only worth about 100,000?"

"Only?!" Tommy remarked. "Watch your mouth Harrison."

"I mean, where'd you come up with the other 100,000 or so?

Tommy sighed. "Well, I sold the only other thing I owned."

Jude stared in bewilderment. "Your soul?"

"Ha, no that I got to keep," Tommy grumbled. "For once. I uh...I gave him my condo too."

"What?!" Jude gasped. "Oh god Tommy, no!" Jude remarked. "He's disgusting. He can't get away with this!"

"Jude, Jude, Jude," Tommy began, trying to calm her down. "Look, it's fine. I have a little left in savings...and I'll be getting an advance for Spied's new album soon, and I mean, I'll figure it out. I can get another place in a few months, and until then, I'll see if I can crash with Kwest and..."

"Uh, crash with Kwest?" Jude remarked dubiously.

"Yeah?" Tommy remarked.

"Have you seen the guy's apartment?" Jude exclaimed. "I mean, it's a wonder even he can fit in there. Why do you think he moved into out house when he was dating Sadie? I mean, it's like a closet."

"It's temporary," Tommy insisted.

"Well, then temporarily stay here," Jude offered.

"No," Tommy said firmly, shaking his head.

Jude rolled her eyes. "Is this one of those macho man things where the guy can't accept help from the girl, simply because she's a girl? Because if it is, I swear..."

"No, Jude, it's not that. I mean...we're barely back together, and I don't know, moving in..."

"Uh, who said anything about moving in?" Jude remarked. "Sadie moved in. You would be staying here, temporarily."

"I don't mind staying at Kwest's," Tommy repeated.

"Uh, we have a pool here, and something even better," Jude started.

"Color me intrigued," Tommy grinned.

"Jude Harrison, best girlfriend on the planet," Jude gushed, laughing. "Oh, come on, think about it, please? You can even have your own room and sleep in your own bed if you want to. Plus, you can put your stuff in the basement, because the NBR stuff should be out soon, and I only need a small portion of it to record, so it's pretty much a win-win."

"I just..."

"Tommy, we're not rushing anything," Jude insisted. "I'll be busy working, and you'll be at NBR all the time. We'll barely see each other like before. Only this time, instead of having to drive to the other person's house and spending the night, we can just both come home. Mi casa e su casa. It'll be great," she insisted. She turned to him and shot him a coy look, brushing her hair behind her ear. "I'll even let you pay me rent."

"Oh you're a piece of work Harrison," Tommy laughed.

"I know," she grinned.

"Okay, but there's one little issue I have with your plan," he whispered, moving closer to her.

"What's that?"

"I don't have to sleep in my own bed do I?"

Jude grinned and kissed him. "Nope. In fact, I think it should be mandatory that you don't...unless I'm next to you of course."

"Of course," he smiled, kissing her back.

xXx

"And to commemorate this proud moment," Jamie remarked, popping open a bottle of champagne.

Everyone clapped as Zepplin passed out glasses.

"Okay, already a step up from G-Major," Jude grinned, trying to make nice with Jamie. "I never got champagne there."

"Well as I recall you were too young," Jamie said, not looking at her.

"Yes she was," Tommy agreed, trying to stay out of their feud.

"Funny, I don't think age was ever really an issue to you," Jamie said shortly, turning his back on the two.

"Okay, see, he officially hates me," Jude hissed.

"You?" Tommy remarked. "Uh, please, me and Harry Potter there have been enemies since day one."

"Uh, well you weren't exactly nice to him from day one," Jude reminded him.

"Well, you two did joke about my boy band days."

"They were funny jokes," Jude teased.

"Shut up," Tommy said, putting a finger to her lips. "But, uh, he's always hated me for liking you."

"And I guess he's always resented me for choosing you," Jude groaned.

"And I guess the only thing left to do is accept it," Tommy said.

"Yeah," Jude sighed. "It's just unfair."

"Maybe," Tommy admitted. "But what's really unfair is what's happening to his girl," he said pointing to Zepplin who stood greeting everyone, trying hard to look happy.

"Zep?" Jude questioned. "Why should she be upset?"

"Oh come on Jude, you really are the last to realize things," Tommy remarked. "Zepplin knows why you and Jamie aren't speaking...everyone in the room knows why. How do you think that makes her feel?"

Jude paused, frowning slightly. "Well, what am I supposed to do Tommy? I can't fix this. There's nothing I can do!"

"Stop Jude, I know that," Tommy insisted. "I'm just saying that Jamie needs to figure out what he wants and fast, because that poor girl would do anything for him."

'Well, I hope he realizes it, because this girl's not about to be swayed by him," Jude promised looking at Tommy.

"I didn't mean it like that," Tommy said.

"I know," Jude smiled, taking his hand. "Just wanted to say it."

"Good news," Sadie popped over, sipping her champagne. "Your buddy from England's taking the next flight home."

"What?!" Jude remarked. "Why? How? What...you know what? I don't even care," Jude beamed. "I'm just glad he's gone."

"Someone's not so glad," she said pointing to Lara who sat sulking in the corner. "I think she may have actually liked him."

"Uh, no way Sade," Jude remarked. "Have you met the girl? The only thing she actually likes is publicity. She's like Karma to the extreme, minus the soft spot for not so smooth surfer guys."

"I'm just saying, I think she developed a soft spot for your ex," Sadie remarked, walking away.

"Please don't call him that," Jude begged, scrunching her nose as the thought.

"Hey, it's fine, you can admit it," Tommy teased. "Sometimes we just have bad taste in people. Would you believe I actually fell for this young, red-headed songwriter before? I mean she had guitar callouses and wore tee shirts and I was absolutely smitten."

Jude laughed and hit him playfully. "I'll make you pay for that later."

"Oh, looking forward to it," Tommy grinned.

Jude rolled her eyes and handed her champagne glass to Tommy. "I'm going to the bathroom to figure out something I can say that may actually convince Jamie to talk to me."

"How about, pencil-neck, I've been so blind. It was you all along. I..."

"Seriously, shut up," Jude remarked, trying to sound firm, but couldn't help but smile. "You're seriously messed up Quincy. I think you may need help."

Jude left the main room of NBR and turned down a long corridor in search of the bathroom. She found it at the end of the hallway, past two studios, and what she could only assume was the company kitchen. She slipped inside quietly, eager to get away from the noise. She couldn't stand being ostracized from Jamie, and she hated feeling like the bad guy, even if she didn't think she had done anything wrong.

Jude jumped as she heard a shuffling noise behind her and turned to see Lara sitting on a chair near the window. She softened when she saw her makeup smudged and realized she had been crying. Unwillingly, she forced herself to walk over, not feeling right with leaving her all alone.

"Hey," she started awkwardly. "You okay?" Lara shot her a silencing look. "Okay," she continued. "Well, that's a dumb question. Of course you're not okay, otherwise you'd be out there partying and not in here, you know, crying."

Lara shrugged. "Doesn't make a difference either way. If I was out there, I still wouldn't be okay."

"Well," Jude began slowly. "I know we're not exactly close...and I mean, hell, we don't even like each other, but if anything, that's good, because you can tell me what's going on and it sort of makes me an outside source, you know? I can probably give you better advice that way."

"You want to give me advice?" Lara remarked dubiously, and somehow Jude got the impression she was about to laugh in her face.

"Look, whatever, I'm just trying to help if I can," Jude said, annoyed. "Look, suit yourself. You'll have a great career locked up here in the bathroom. Acoustics are great by the way, but without all the fancy equipment how will anyone ever hear you?"

Lara sighed. "It's just...it's nothing important. I'm just being dumb."

"If you call feeling an emotion that you'd rather not feel dumb, well then, I don't think I can find a smart person left on the planet," Jude offered.

Lara considered for a moment, but took Jude's bait. "I'm just stressed, I suppose. I mean, overnight it seems like I've become this pseudo-celebrity, and I'm not quite sure how to deal with that. I mean, I'm still me, but it's like I'm supposed to be someone different to everyone else, in order to keep up some dumb facade."

"Okay, this is going to sound cheesy and antiquated, but seriously, you need to figure out just who you are, and let your music portray that person," Jude said. "I went through the same thing. If you try and change for them, you're not going to happy, and you're music's going to suffer. You have to just push past all of the bullshit and stop worrying about what everyone wants from you and just do what you do best. And people will love you for it."

Lara shrugged. "It's just that Guy told me I had to work on my image and always stay in the public eye or else I'd be over before I even began."

"Okay, Guy's not even in the music scene," Jude informed her. "He's just a club promoter who gets paid to get gigs and keep people drinking and stuff like that. He thinks he gets the whole music business, but that's all it is to him, a business. And I'm sure that's not what it is to you."

"Well, no," Lara admitted.

"See, you can't listen to him," Jude told her.

"Okay, Jude, I have to tell you something that I probably should have told you awhile ago," Lara began weakly. "See, when Guy and I first met, we decided we would pretend to date in order to boost our images and gain some publicity. And...well, his main agenda was to win you back, although, I don't think he ever really loved you or anything. He just seemed to really hate Tommy for some reason, and I guess making him miserable or winning, so to speak, over him was what he was really after. And he told me that once you and Tommy had broken up, Tommy would fall for me, and everything would be perfect. Only...only, I never really wanted that. See, Tommy seemed liked the first person to understand me and my need to make music, and I loved that about him. And, maybe at first I had a small crush on him, but Jude, it was obvious to see that you were the only girl on his mind, so I let whatever feelings I had for him go. Then, he came up with this plan, and you see I went along with it, because...because..." Lara stopped as tears started welling up in her eyes, determined not to let them fall.

"Because you liked Guy?" Jude asked.

Lara nodded meekly. "Was I that obvious?"

Jude laughed. "I wouldn't know. Apparently, I have this issue with being too self-involved to realize what's going on with the people around me." She paused thinking of her feud with Jamie and what Tommy had said about him still having feelings for her. "But, I'm trying to work on it," she insisted. "Sadie told me, and I didn't believe her...not because I was jealous or anything, but because, Guy's not exactly the type of person I could ever develop feelings for, so I guess I figured no one else could. Of course, thinking back on some of the guys I dated, I can see how you fell for his act."

Lara nodded, trying to smile. "It just sucked, because I really thought I could make him see that I was just as good as you. I thought maybe he'd come to his senses and I'd..."

"Change him?" Jude smiled. "Nope. Unfortunately it doesn't happen that way. You should have seen the ridiculous amount of effort it took for Tommy and I to finally get together. Thing is, you can't change people. You just have to let them decide if they want to change and hope they'll make the right decision. Of course, they rarely do."

"Obviously," Lara agreed, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"For what it's worth," Jude began. "He's a terrible kisser."

"I know!" Lara agreed, laughing slightly. "And I _still_ liked him."

"Like I said, it happens to the best of us." Jude eyed the door. "Are you going to be okay? I kind of have to talk to a friend."

Lara nodded. "Yeah. I'll come out in a few." She turned to look at Jude for the first time that night. "Thanks," she added.

"No problem," Jude nodded. "_Really_." With that said, she left the bathroom, making her way past the empty rooms back to the party. She found Jamie sitting in a corner, laptop on his lap, pretending to look occupied. She knew him too well. He was really lost in thought and didn't want anyone to know. She spied Zepplin talking to a group of advertising reps and decided she wouldn't miss Jamie for a few minutes.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him. "Can we talk?"

Jamie half-glanced over at her. "Let's just skip it, and both pretend to have a normal friendship with each other again."

"No, I can't do that," Jude insisted. "_Please_?"

Jamie sighed and shut the computer. "Fine, if there's something you have to say, I'll listen. I have nothing to say."

Jude rolled her eyes. "Just follow me," she ordered, dragging him into an empty studio. She shut the door behind her and turned to face Jamie who immediately took a seat, trying to look unfeathered.

"Just out with it," Jude remarked.

"Out with what?" Jamie asked.

"Your problem with me. Your problem with Tommy. You think that we're not right together, and apparently what you say goes. Jamie, I'm so sick of your elitist attitude when it comes to my life. It's like whatever you say is right, and if I disagree and actually want to make a decision without your approval, then all hell breaks loose! Why Jamie?"

"Oh, okay, when you're done reducing me to an elitist snob who obviously it more of a hindrance than a friend, maybe we'll talk," he grumbled, trying to push past her.

"Oh come on Jamie," Jude replied incredulously. "If your friendship didn't mean the world to me, then why would I be here? Why would I care enough to talk to you, after you hurt me so badly? Why would I even give a damn if I didn't care Jamie? I just. want. to. be. your. friend."

"I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND JUDE!" Jamie bellowed. "Don't you get it? When I started NBR, you and Tommy were just so in love and you chose G-Major over me, and a god damn boy band has-been over me, and I accepted it, and it grew easier to deal with, because I didn't have to see you. Then I met Zepplin and everything started getting better, but then right on cue, I have to step in and rescue you again from some psycho fan, while Tommy's out doing god knows what, but like clockwork, you go right back to him."

"Are you kidding me?!" Jude remarked. "I was taken hostage in my own basement?! I just barely convinced her to go talk to you to borrow a guitar, and that was because you lived next door! What did you think she'd willingly drive to Tommy's apartment? It was a matter of proximity!"

"Oh, wow, that's what I've been reduced to. I'm your friend when it's convenient!"

Jude sighed in frustration. "Jamie, I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. Stop taking everything out of context!"

"Oh Jude, just shut up!" Jamie remarked, grabbing her quickly and attempting to kiss her. Jude pulled away before he could, a look of shock on her face.

"No Jamie! No!" she remarked.

Jamie looked down, trying to hide his embarrassment, then began explaining, his voice a little more hushed. "Jude, you want our old relationship back...the one where we did everything together, and had the same views and beliefs, and thought that no one understood each other more than we did, right?"

"Exactly," Jude said, still stunned by his actions.

"Well, you can't have it, Jude," Jamie said bitterly. "The second you chose Tommy, you said goodbye to that, and I don't mean that I'm choosing to end our friendship because you chose him. I mean that the moment you decided he was the one for you, you gave me up as being the person who understood you most in the world. You slowly gave that right to him, and saw him more and more and me less and less. He became more important and I had to live with it. But every time he breaks your heart, you come running back to me like I should still hold my torch for you, and like an idiot, I give in every time."

"Jamie...I don't..."

"Just listen Jude," he demanded. "For once, just listen! I always put you first, _always._ And then when I met Zepplin, I realized why I came second to you. I realized that you met someone who completed you in a way I never could, and I understood that that was why our friendship had to change. But then...you came back from London, and you weren't supposed to come back, and slowly I realized I began putting you before her and that maybe I..."

"Jamie don't say it," Jude said quickly, shaking her head. "Zepplin's great for you. In fact...too good for you sometimes, and..."

"Jude, I know this," Jamie insisted. "But I can't help but wonder if you're not better for me."

"Jamie," Jude said, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you, but I thought I made it clear. I'm in love with Tommy. I think I'm always going to be in love with Tommy. And even if we were to break up, there wouldn't be a you and I. I tried that before and each time I just ended up hurting you, and I realized the only reason I wanted a relationship with you, was because I knew you loved me. But, I never loved you in that way Jamie...and I...I never will."

Jamie hung his head in defeat. "I know, Jude. It took a while to come to terms with, but I know." He looked up at her slowly. "It still doesn't make my feelings less real."

Jude turned her head, unable to look at her friend. She wasn't sure what to say. There wasn't a thing in the world she could do to make him feel better and...

She gasped when she saw the watery eyes that met her own from across the glass in the producer's room across from them. She turned to Jamie and willed him to look over. She knew without a doubt the green light in the room was on. She knew Zepplin could hear everything they said.

At the same moment all three ran from their rooms and met in the hallway.

"Zepplin, I'm sorry...I don't..." Jude began at once, her mind a blur.

Zepplin shook her head. "I'm not mad at you Jude. You're in love with Tommy. You made that abundantly clear."

"Zep, please..." Jamie started, suddenly feeling foolish for what he had just done. He wanted to get her alone, to explain. He needed her to hear him out.

"Jamie, I'm not mad at you either," she said slowly, keeping a safe distance between the two. "I was just crazy to think I could ever mean as much to you as Jude."

"Wait, Zep, that's not true!" Jamie yelled after her as she darted away. He groaned and turned to Jude for help.

"Uh, go after her!" she yelled bluntly, pushing him away. He nodded and raced outside towards Zepplin.

Jude walked back into the party, her head buzzing. She met Tommy's gaze from across the room, and reading her eyes, he quickly came to her.

"You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, it's just...Jamie..." She sighed, putting a hand to her head. "It's a long story."

"Come on," Tommy said, putting his arm around her. "I'll take you home."

Jude nodded, following his lead. She didn't bother to say goodbye to anyone, she was too transfixed on the situation at hand. She let Tommy steer her out the door and out into the cool night air. Jude's face fell as she saw Jamie leaning against the building, head in his hands.

"Jamie," she said softly, not sure what else to say.

"She's gone," he muttered, shaking his head. "I can't believe she's gone."

xXx

"Sit down Harrison, while I try and get this straight," Darius Mills demanded from behind his long, cherry wood desk. "You want me to give you Tommy's car back and you think I'm going to just hand it over to you?"

Jude, who refused to sit, leaned against the front of the desk, head inches away from Darius. "I'm not stupid D. I know you won't give anything up for free, just like I know you won't let me buy it back for the same price. I'd offer you musical compensation, but seeing as I'm under another contract, that wouldn't exactly be allowed, now would it?"

"No, it wouldn't," Darius said. "You've got some balls Harrison...coming in here after all of this time...after you left G-Major behind, after..."

"After Sadie told it to you like it was and you couldn't deal with it," Jude remarked, raising an eyebrow.

Darius looked at her stunned, but his surprise lasted only a moment before he let out a hearty laugh. "Still feisty, I see," he grinned. Jude met his laughter with a glare. "Ah, yes I remember that look, that fire in your eyes," Darius chuckled. "Quincy's got a hold on you again. Jude, you never do learn."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively, hand jutting out onto her hip.

"See, you may have dissed G-Major, but aside from that, I thought you leaving town was the best thing for you," Darius remarked, standing up. "I figured you'd get your head straight, away from Quincy and all of his lies and the pain he thought you through. Hell, I guess I thought you were finally growing up, but now I see..."

"Darius, I'm not fifteen anymore," Jude insisted. "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks to talk me out of what I came here to do. And I'm _especially_ not going to take relationship advice from someone as cynical as you, so why don't _you _sit back down and listen to my proposition?"

Darius smiled in amusement as he played along and sat down. "All yours Harrison."

"Great," she smiled, walking over to him. "I'm going to buy Tommy's car back from you. Now, I could get a new one for him, but this is his dream car, the one he worked so hard for, the one he could finally call his own. Now I know you like to put prices on sentimental value, and the car's not even worth 100 grand anymore." Jude paused allowing her words to sink in. "However," she started, "I know you're not a bargaining man, so I'm going to offer you 150,000 for his car and you're going to take my offer, because you'd be lucky to get 70,000 for it and here I am basically giving you a free 80,000. Now as much as you don't want to make Tommy happy, I know that you love money even more, so before you attempt to get any more out of me, I want to make it perfectly clear that this is a one time offer. You have two hours to think it over, one more hour to get the car to my house, and you have to sign a contract stating that Tommy DuTois is no longer a G-Major employee and is free to pursue personal interests, because I know you D, and I'm sure you've already thought of a way to blackmail him into coming back. Now am I clear?"

Darius sat blankly, not responding to her.

"Fine," Jude said coyly, turning for the door. "Like I said, two hours and the deal's off. Think it over."

"Wait Harrison," Darius replied. Jude paused and turned back expectantly, arms crossed across her chest. "It's a deal," he said. "But you're going to throw in an extra 5 grand because it's my birthday, and because I don't like when other people call the shots. Agreed?"

Jude nodded. "I want that contract signed before I leave her, and I'll write you the check right now."

Darius grinned. "The car will be parked outside of your house in one hour. Pleasure doing business with you."

Jude smirked, pulling out her checkbook. "Wish I could say the same."

xXx

"God, I feel just awful for him," Karma pouted, eyes turning to Jamie who sat, door open, in his new office. Jude had to admit he looked like hell. His hair was tousled and greasy and his eyes were rimmed in red. Zepplin left a note saying she was going back to Arizona, and no one was sure if she'd return or not. Jude still felt horrible about how everything panned out, and even though she hadn't done anything wrong this time, she still felt partially responsible.

"God, he's like a little lost puppy dog," Karma sighed.

"Wow Karm," Jude remarked, placing her hand over Karma's forehead. "Do you have a fever or something, 'cause I think you're developing a heart."

"Oh, shut up," she insisted, shooing Jude away. "I think I'm just hormonal. Plus, contrary to popular belief Jude, I _do not_ thrive on other people's pain."

"That is new news," Jude joked, jumping away as Karma's handbag just barely missed her skin. "Hey!" Jude remarked, eyeing her purse. "Those sequins hurt! Careful woman!"

Karma rolled her eyes as they walked by the first studio where Lara and Kwest were working on her newest song. Jude waved as Lara shot her a weak smile.

"Uh, whoa," Karma remarked. "Talk about out of character. You and Lara? Coexisting? In the same building? And dare I say, greeting each other? Warmly?!"

"Yeah, we're all convinced Jude had her mind switched by aliens with that of a less hostile, more caring songwriter," Spied remarked, butting into their conversation.

"Aliens?" Jude laughed. "You seriously need to lay off the caffeine."

"Me?" Spied remarked defensively. "She's the caffeine whore," he said, patting Karma's stomach. "And I think it's beginning to show," he teased.

Karma and Jude froze and in an instant Spied's face twisted from a silly grin into a look of sheer horror.

"I uh...I meant, I didn't..." he began quickly. "God, please don't hurt me!" he yelled.

"Are you saying I'm getting _fat_, Spiedy?" Karma remarked boldly, barely uttering the word 'fat' out loud.

"No, no, no!" Spied replied. "It was a joke...if I had said that to Jude, she would have laughed and hit me and..."

"And he wonders why our relationship didn't work out," Jude remarked, shaking her head.

Spied didn't miss a beat. "I think it was because of Mr. I'm-Sooo-Cool-I-Wear-Sunglasses-Inside," he joked, as Tommy came up behind Jude.

"I'm still going to kill you!" Karma fumed, whipping her purse at Spied.

Jude rolled her eyes and turned around to face Tommy. "Hey boyfriend," she smiled, playing with his collar. "I have a surprise for you."

"Well, count me out," Tommy replied. "Jude Harrison surprises have a way of ending badly," he remarked.

"Not this one," she grinned. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"All right Harrison," he agreed reluctantly as she led him outside.

"Come on, I'll drive," she said, as they hopped into her car.

"Oh because I can really offer to drive," he joked.

"Hey, I love riding on your bike," she insisted.

"Yeah, yeah," he remarked, staring out the window. "So I'm getting the rest of my stuff Saturday, and then I guess I'll be pretty much moved in."

"Uh huh," Jude nodded. "Can't wait."

"I don't know if you can handle having a man in the house," Tommy teased.

Jude feigned confusion. "Me...Sadie...you...where's the man?" she asked.

"Funny, funny, girl," he remarked. "I'd tickle you, but we'd probably crash."

"That better not be a crack on my driving skills," she warned.

"So what if it is?" he asked.

"Then I guess I'd have to say that we'd have to go back to the way things were."

"Meaning?" Tommy began. Jude never answered and Tommy never prodded her. He was too busy staring at the Viper sitting outside of Jude's house. "I..." he began, but never finished. He wasn't sure what to say..

"I was hoping for more of an excited reaction," Jude said, parking her car. She turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"Jude, I appreciate it, but you have to give it back," he insisted. "It's too much. I mean...Darius..."

"I don't owe Darius a thing," she insisted. "No blackmail involved, and I got your car back. You should be happy."

"But Jude, you probably paid a fortune and..."

"Tommy," she began, facing him and taking his hands. "You once told me that you didn't care whether I was herding goats, or waiting tables, or writing music...as long as I was happy. And you knew how much owning my own music meant to me. You knew and somehow you got it all back for me Tommy. You got my music from Darius, and I can only imagine what you had to do to get it. And, I know how much that car meant for you Tommy. It meant that you made it. It proved to you that everyone who ever said Tommy DuTois is going to grow up to be a nobody was wrong. It showed you what you could accomplished. It wasn't just a car to you Tommy. And I know that after Spied's new record drops you could easily buy another one, but it wouldn't be the same Tommy. I _know_ that. So please just take it back, because honestly, I know it's killing you not to have it."

Tommy looked at Jude and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You didn't have to do this," he insisted.

"Yes I did," she said nodding. "I would do anything to see you smile like that."

She kissed him in her car, feeling perfect for a moment, finally convinced she had done the right thing for someone she loved. She pulled away too quickly, and eyed him coyly.

"What now Harrison?" he asked.

She dangled the keys in front of his face. "I know you're dying to take it out for a spin."

Tommy smiled and snatched the keys from her. "Last one in has to do the dishes!" he remarked, rushing out of the car.

"Hey, that's not fair, you have the keys!" Jude yelled, running after him, grinning wildly. She watched him as he unlocked the door and slid back into his car the same way he had done so many times before. But somehow, now, she noticed he seemed more vibrant, more alive, happier.

"Harrison, you have two seconds to get in here or I'm taking off without you," he called out the window.

Unable to contain another grin, she rushed forward, hopping into the passenger seat, _her_ seat, the one he had always reserved just for her, and as she caught his eyes in the mirror, she couldn't help but think that life couldn't be more perfect.

xXx

Aw, now wasn't that cute? Don't worry, more to come...and I do apologize that it took so long. I'm in the process of moving and I hope to have the next chapter up in a more timely fashion. As always R/R!


End file.
